Miracle
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: Torrie Wilson is the happiest woman in the world when she found love in Carlito but how come she can’t stop thinking about wwe champion John Cena after Umaga and Great Khali attacked him. What will the beautiful Boise Native do will she stay with Carlito
1. Why do i think about him?

**Hi everyone here's new jorrie fic for all of you lol I hope you like it **

**Please review **

**Miracle**

**Torrie Wilson is the happiest woman in the world when she found love in Carlito but how come she can't stop thinking about wwe champion John Cena after Umaga and Great Khali attacked him. What will the beautiful Boise Native do will she stay with Carlito who will she end up with the champ.**

**"I can't believe that the great Khali is on raw that is going to bad for the wwe superstars, I mean did you see what he did to the Undertaker on Smackdown" Mickie asked**

**"Yeah" Candice replied sitting down Torrie wasn't really listening she was reading a magazine while Chloe was on her lap**

**"Yeah but what about what he did to Cena last week" Lillian said, Torrie looked up from her magazine when she heard that name, some reason ever since John was attacked by Khali she had been thinking about him Torrie didn't understand why I mean John was always a friend to her and they aren't even that close he's more close to Maria than he is too her so why was she thinking about him.**

**"Torrie" Mickie called, Torrie snapped out of the trance and turned to the women's champion**

**"Huh sorry?"**

**"You okay honey" Lillian asked her, Torrie looked at her before answering**

**"Yeah fine" Torrie replied, "I was just thinking about Khali"**

**"Don't tell me you're going to dump Carlito to be with Khali are you?" Mickie joked**

**"That's not even funny, don't even joke about that" Torrie said "Have you seen the size of the guy, he's massive" Torrie told**

**"Yeah"**

**"Anyways I'm happy with Carlito thank you" Torrie replied with a smile**

**"Yeah we know you talk about him all the time," Mickie said**

**"Yeah" Torrie said but inside she wasn't thinking of Carlito she was thinking about Cena**

**"Anyways talking of which I better go see you later" Torrie said before leaving the locker room. She walked down a corridor and saw Shawn sitting down by himself. Torrie sympathised with the showstopper he was missing his best friend and partner Triple H.**

**"Hey Shawn" Torrie said, Shawn looked up at and smiled at the beauty**

**"Hi Torrie"**

**"How are you okay?" Torrie asked**

**"Yeah great," Shawn muttered with a blank expression**

**"I'm sure Hunter is okay and he'll be back in no time" Torrie said with a smile**

**"Yeah, just me first Hunter and now John" Shawn said, Torrie looked at him wondering why did he say John's name. Torrie stared at him and fiddled with her curls before asking**

**"What's emm…. wrong with John?"**

**"Well he's got a serious concussion so he's not here" Shawn told Torrie**

**"Ohh" Torrie said "Well he'll be back" Torrie tried to enlighten Shawn's spirits but more for herself hoping John would be back pretty soon**

**"Your right Torrie thanks" Shawn said with a smile "I'm going to go and beat Rated RKO for Hunter"**

**"Bye" Torrie said, she waved as Shawn walked away. Torrie looked down at her shoes and tried so hard not to think about John but he was on her mind every single time she breathed. Suddenly she turned and banged into the Great Khali. Torrie looked up at him with shock and nerves placed in her green eyes**

**"Oh god" Torrie thought while she stared at the giant**

**He moved past the pretty diva before walking off, Torrie thought to herself the size of Khali makes other giants seem so small. Torrie breathed in and out after her ordeal with Khali. Suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist. Torrie yelped until she saw Carlito**

**"Hey"**

**"Hey babe, you okay?" Carlito asked**

**"Yeah of course just err happy to see you" Torrie said, after she kissed Carlito and hugged him**

**"You will never guess who Coach has put me against" Carlito, Torrie pulled away and looked at him**

**"Who"**

**"The great Khali" Carlito**

**Torrie eyes widened when she heard that, Torrie thought in her head**

**"Oh great first John and now Carlito"**

**"Tor"**

**"The giant Kahli, the same man who dominated Cena last week" Torrie asked with nerves**

**"Yeah but don't worry it's cool" Carlito replied**

**"Cool, Carlito this is not cool this is bad" Torrie snapped looking at him**

**"Everything will be okay" Carlito soothed Torrie she hugged him. Torrie was worried about Khali facing Carlito but she can't stop thinking about the wwe champion.**


	2. The hero returns

**Chapter 2: Miracle **

**Torrie was walking down a corridor just trying to take in later tonight that her boyfriend someone she really cares for Carlito is going toe to toe with The Great Khali. Torrie opened the canteen door and saw Victoria being nasty to Maria. Torrie saw and walked over there trying to help.**

**"Why don't you just leave her alone Victoria" Torrie said, Victoria smirked before walking out. **

**"Thanks Torrie" Maria replied with a smile **

**"That's alright, don't let Victoria get to you she's trying to act big" Torrie said getting a drink from the table **

**"Yeah" Maria told, "I heard that Khali and Carlito will meet tonight" **

**Torrie drunk some of her cold water before turning to Maria, "Yeah" **

**"That's not good I mean after what he did to John" Maria said a little upset, Torrie looked at her **

**"Yeah but hey the champ will be back," Torrie said, Maria smiled and left Torrie standing in the canteen. Torrie took a gulp of her water before walking out of the canteen to go and meet Carlito for his match. **

**Lillian was standing in the ring when Carlito's music hit, he came out to cheers from the crowd. Torrie came out in a black skirt with white top, black tights and leather knee boots. Her hair was curly and it flowed on her back. She had her silver necklace on with silver earrings and bracelet. Torrie stopped in the ring and blew her kiss sign to the fans and stayed with Carlito. **

**The great Khali music played, the giant came out to boos. Torrie looked at him nervous and freaked out as he walked down the ring. Torrie saw him get closer she got out of the ring as he stepped over the ropes. **

**"Well Coach announced last week Khali has moved from ECW to Raw" JR said **

**"Yeah and what a message he sent on his first day, he dominated the wwe champion John Cena" King said, Torrie looked at the footage of Khali throwing John down with impact on his head. Torrie shrudded with chills when she saw that **

**"But Carlito is holding his ground" JR replied, "Torrie is obviously a little scared seeing Khali" **

**"Well JR look at the size of the man" King said **

**The match between Carlito and Khali lasted about 2 minutes when Khali pinned Carlito with a boot on his chest.**

**"So first Cena and now Carlito, I wonder who will be the next one" JR said **

**Torrie put her hands around her mouth seeing Carlito out in the ring. Khali stood over Carlito like he did last week to the wwe champion. Khali put his hands down as he saw Torrie standing there worried and scared for Carlito. She looked up and saw Khali looking at her **

**"Oh no" Torrie mouthed seeing Khali move**

**"Wait a minute JR Khali he's going after Torrie, Torrie run and get of there" King shouted.**

**Torrie was about to move but Chris Masters came down and held Torrie by her waist so she couldn't move. Chris was getting payback after what Torrie did to him last week by hitting him in the knee with the ringbell . Torrie was screaming and struggling but Masters was too powerful for her **

**"Let go, let me go" Torrie shouted scared, she looked and saw the giant near her **

**"Masters let her go" King said "Come on, oh no" King looked and saw Khali dawn on Torrie. He moved forward to her and smelled her and stared at her face, which was filled with fright.**

**"No, no, no please" Torrie shouted at Khali **

**"You want her take her" Masters pushed Torrie into the giant, Torrie stood there frozen while her hands touched the body of the Great Khali. Khali grabbed her by her hair, Torrie screamed while Khali put in the ring. She got up and looked at him **

**"Oh no" JR said **

**"Look at the size of Torrie compared to Khali" King said **

**"Torrie is petrified she scared stiff look at her, she going to traumatised, Please Khali leave her alone" JR begged for Torrie **

**"CARLITO, PLEASE" Torrie screamed, Khali roared like a predator bringing Torrie to the floor. Torrie put her head down and started to cry knowing this was going to end badly for her. Her thoughts were right as Khali grabbed her by her throat and hoisted her up in the air. **

**"No, no" JR said **

**"He wouldn't" **

**"Get her Khali, do it" Master smiled**

**Torrie screamed in mid air, she closed her eyes waiting for it to be over. Suddenly the fans cheered as John Cena ran to the ring and knocked Master down. **

**"JR, It's John Cena he's here," King said **

**John hit Khali with all the strength he had in him. Khali let go of Torrie who fell to the mat. Khali saw Cena and went for him but John pulled down the rope making him fall the floor. Khali got up and roared at the wwe champion who seem he was still not 100 percent. **

**"John doesn't want to listen to his doctors, he's still here," JR said **

**Torrie was still on her knees got up and looked at the wwe champion. He turned and came face to face with Torrie. Torrie smiled at him and hugged him thanking him for coming to her aid. John smiled at her and pulled away from her **

**"You okay?" Torrie asked **

**"Yeah" John said looking at her **

**The fans saw the chemistry between Torrie Wilson and John Cena. **

**Carlito got up and saw Torrie talking to John; he didn't understand what was going on where did John come from. But the one important fact that he noticed was Torrie looking at John different than she ever has. Torrie turned and saw Carlito getting in the ring. Torrie turned away from John and helped Carlito the ring. John, Torrie and Carlito stood in the ring as Raw went to a commercial break. **

**End of chapter, Please review thanks **

**Chapter 3: Carlito begins to suspect Torrie and John are more than friends**


	3. More than friends

**Chapter 3: Miracle: **

**John, Carlito and Torrie were walking out of the curtain. No one talked because they didn't know what to say. Torrie looked at John and asked "So you don't listen then to the doctors then"**

**"No, I don't listen to anyone I just do whatever but never think first" John said, Torrie let out a laugh. Carlito was starting to feel invisible as John and Torrie continued to talk to each other they were talking like he wasn't here.**

**"Listen thanks for saving Torrie" Carlito spoke for the first time in this conversation**

**"That's alright" John said, Torrie smiled at him**

**"Yeah thanks, I don't want to know what that move feels like" Torrie replied**

**"You wouldn't believe, feels like you've been hit in the head with a baseball bat" John told, Torrie looked at him and smiled**

**"Yeah" Torrie replied, "Thanks John, even though Carlito didn't save me I'm glad you did" Carlito looked at her when she said that**

**"Old habits Tor, I just wish you didn't always get yourself into trouble" John told**

**"It's not my fault I don't do anything I just attract it" Torrie said**

**"All right I'll see you two later" John replied,**

**"Bye and thanks" Torrie said, Carlito smiled as John walked off**

**"What did he mean by old habits?" Carlito asked, Torrie turned at her and glanced at him for a few minutes before answering**

**"Well when I get in trouble John is always the one who helps, he's like my bodyguard" Torrie said smiling, Carlito didn't find that funny when she joked about it**

**"Ohh" Carlito replied**

**"It's joke Carlito, he's not really my bodyguard" Torrie spoke with her hand on Carlito, he turned and smiled at her**

**"He said that if you weren't with me he would have saved me from the masterlock" Torrie said to Carlito**

**"Well… that's nice" Carlito said, Torrie nodded**

**Carlito was getting sick of Torrie talking about John, it made him feel really small because Torrie had eyes for someone else. It hurt inside that Torrie was talking about John. She never used too but today it's all she could say**

**"Torrie, Carlito" Coach approached**

**"Yeah" Carlito said, while Torrie stared at the coach**

**"I have some news for you, you see your night isn't over, you see I have decided tonight's main event Carlito and John Cena vs. Chris Masters and the Great Khali.**

**"You have to kidding?" Torrie spoke up**

**"Torrie, look it will be okay…" Carlito tried to say, Torrie cut him off**

**"That's not fair John has concussion you can't do that" Torrie spoke, Carlito looked and couldn't believe Torrie was more worried about John Cena than her damn boyfriend.**

**"Have a good night" Coach said, he smiled at the couple before leaving.**

**"That's not fair, I mean you are beat up and John"**

**"Ohh right so you actually care" Carlito asked her walking off, Torrie looked and went after him**

**"Carlito what's going on?"**

**"You tell me Torrie" Carlito asked, Torrie stepped back but stared at Carlito**

**"What?"**

**"Ever since he shown up all you have done is talk about him, john this Cena that" Carlito replied**

**"I don't understand, what he's a friend I was happy to see him after what happened last week"**

**"Yeah but ever since we got together not once have you mentioned him, not even when he beat Umaga" Carlito said**

**"So, Carlito he saved me even when he was half dead, of course I'm grateful" Torrie snapped at him**

**"Yeah but"**

**"No but, how can you even accuse me Carlito, John is a friend of mine that's it I care about him just like I care about Hunter and Shawn" Torrie explained**

**"Okay, so why don't you talk about Hunter then like you did John" Carlito said**

**"You know what Carlito forget it, I don't care you carry on thinking whatever you want" Torrie said storming off leaving Carlito standing there.**

**Torrie walked down a corridor, she was thinking about what just happened between her and Carlito. She didn't understand why Carlito reacted like that. She liked John as a friend and was happy that he saved from the giant.**

**Torrie was feeling upset after arguing with Carlito. Suddenly she started to smile when she saw John. Torrie looked when she saw Maria hug the wwe champion. Torrie started to feel jealously and envy go through her body and inside her.**

**Her eyes narrowed and her green eyes showing jealously seeing John hug Maria, she wished that was her that the champ was hugging. Torrie walked off thinking of the wwe champion instead of Carlito, she was in turmoil she was torn between Carlito and John.**

**End of Chapter**

**Oh dear poor Torrie what will she do? **

**Chapter 4: It's him **


	4. Please i need a miracle

**Chapter 4: Miracle**

**Torrie opened the women's locker room; she saw Mickie and Candice sitting down with Maria who was telling them what happened between her and John. Torrie tried her best not to show she was jealous, she sat down and listened to Maria but inside she wanted to beat the hell out of this woman **

"**So are you and John going out or something?" Candice asked Maria **

"**I don't know but he asks me then I'll say yes" Maria told with smile **

"**I bet" Mickie smiled **

"**Well come on he is a hottie" Candice replied, Torrie flicked her magazine while they talked about John **

"**Why are you being jealous you have Carlito" Torrie thought to herself. Why was Torrie being so jealous she never used to be when Maria talked about John why now when she was happy with Carlito? Could it be when he beat Umaga something changed how Torrie feels about John. **

"**Torrie, you okay?" Mickie asked **

"**Yeah just Khali really gets your grip" Torrie replied holding her throat **

"**Aww sweetie" Candice said**

"**Yeah I'll tell you Khali scares the hell out of me," Torrie said **

"**Babe that is understanding" Candice replied **

"**Yeah" **

"**Lucky John saved you though" Candice said smiling **

"**Yeah…. lucky" Torrie replied turning to them **

**Torrie needed a miracle because she knew in her heart now she wanted to be John's girl, the one he hugs the one he kisses the one he holds and loves for his life. **

**But it wasn't that easy she still loved Carlito and didn't want to hurt him so she tried to hide and run away from these feelings. Torrie wanted these feelings to go away but very second they came more real. **

**Torrie didn't want to be in this situation all she wanted is to be with the man that her heart desired. But heart was telling her John, Carlito, and John over and over again. **

"**Look, I'll see you guys later" Torrie replied **

"**Where you going?" Mickie asked **

**Torrie turned with her hand on the door handle; she had to think of something to catch them off the scent**

"**I…need a walk," Torrie said walking out of the door**

**Torrie closed the door and leant on the door for a moment before walking off, Carlito called her name. Torrie turned around and saw Carlito **

"**Hey"**

"**Hi Torrie, look I'm sorry about before" Carlito replied **

"**That's okay" Torrie spoke looking at him **

"**I love you know that don't you?" Carlito asked, Torrie looked for a few moments before nodding **

"**Yeah, and I love you too" Torrie replied, Carlito smiled and pulled Torrie in for a nice hug and a kiss. Torrie smiled and kissed Carlito with her hands around his neck while his hand caressed her face and slid down her hips. John walked and saw Torrie and Carlito kissing. John couldn't help but look jealous seeing the image before him. John walked over to them **

"**Sorry to interrupt but our tag match is next" John said**

"**Thanks let's go" Carlito said holding Torrie's hand**

**It was time for the main event from Monday Night Raw. Carlito's music played Torrie came out with him; she smiled but was worried about this match. Torrie blew kisses while walking down the ramp with Carlito **

"**Well Carlito went against the great Khali earlier and lost the match and then Khali went after Torrie and tried to hurt her but John came to Torrie's aid **

**Torrie stepped in the ring and blew a kiss to the fans, she turned as John Cena's music played, and she couldn't help but smile at him while he stood on the ramp and did his salute he normal does before walking down the ring **

"**We all know that Cena is not 100 percent tonight after the attack he suffered last week" JR said **

**John rolled in the ring, the fans were cheering for the wwe champion and Carlito. **

**Torrie was looking at him as he took off his hat and his top. Torrie smiled with lust as she stared over at him she couldn't help self she felt like she was stuck in time when she saw John's hot body. John looked at her and came forward to Carlito while Torrie was in the middle of them. **

**Chris Master's music hit, Torrie looked at him she really hated this guy after what he did to her. Chris Masters does what he always does before walking down the ring showing off his guns before strutting down to the ring. Carlito looked at him with anger. Masters waited for Khali to come out. The giant made his way out to the ring and the match started. **

**Torrie got out of the ring and climbed down the apron, Masters and Carlito started it off. **

"**Come on Carlito" Torrie cheered Ringside **

**Masters and Carlito locked up Carlito taking Masters to the mat and clubbing him with left-handed punches. Carlito then hit a one-handed facebuster from the second rope, but Masters soon took control with a high back body drop.**

**The Masterpiece taunted Torrie and bodyslammed Carlito. He got out of the ring and went over to Torrie and started shouting at her. Cena got off the apron and put Torrie behind him and pushed Masters down. **

"**Wooo!" The fans cheered. John turned around and checked to see if Torrie's okay. Torrie nodded and John got back on the apron. The fans were cheering as John and Torrie were close together. Torrie smiled and started to cheer for Carlito. **

**He kicked Carlito in the gut and went for a backdrop, but Carlito countered and hit a dropkick. Carlito eventually hit a double springboard into a moonsault for a close near fall. Carlito got the tag to Cena. Torrie clapped and smiled seeing John beat Chris Masters up. John hit him with a couple of shoulders blocks, clotheslines, throwback and 5-knuckle shuffle.**

**John went for the FU on Masters. Khali grabbed John's foot and dragged him of the ring and pushed him hard back and neck first unto the barricade. John fell to the floor and lay motionless on the floor after Khali's attack **

"**OOOO" The fans said seeing John not moving after Khali did that **

"**Oh my god JR I think John is out," King said **

"**I think so too he's unconscious, we know that he's not 100 percent" King said **

"**He's done it again," King said **

**Torrie looked and ran over and kneeled down beside John. She checked on him as Khali got himself disqualified he took out Carlito again while Torrie was tending to John on the outside. Khali got out of the ring and grabbed Torrie by her hair. She screamed as Khali brought her back in the ring.**

"**Ahh" Torrie screamed,**

"**Oh no he's got her again" JR said **

"**No Khali don't" King said **

**Khali lifted Torrie in the air with her boots dangling she screamed until Khali threw down to the mat. Torrie yelped before falling unconscious and lying on the mat. Khali got out of the ring and started walking up the ramp while the fans booed him **

"**Oh my god" JR said speechless**

**John got up he was still dazed he saw Torrie laying on the mat not moving. He stood for a second before getting in the ring. He knelt down by Torrie.**

**Her chest rose up and down. John towered over her and put his hand on Torrie's rosy cheek and his other hand below her waist. **

**"Come on Torrie wake up" John said with worry in his eyes, Torrie didn't respond **

**Carlito got in the ring and saw Torrie lying down in the ring he kneeled down by Torrie. John got out of the way as Carlito checked her Refs and EMTS came down to the aid of Torrie. John pulled Carlito away**

"**Carlito let them help her, she's in good hands" John said to Carlito, Carlito looked at him before putting his head down. **

"**We need one of you to help" A trainer said, Carlito moved forward but EMT grabbed John and told him what to do. Carlito couldn't believe what he was seeing John held Torrie's hand helping her while the EMTS tend to Torrie.**

**End of chapter **

**Ohh what will happen next and will this horrid attack make John realise how much he cares about Torrie. **


	5. Imagine if she was mine

**Chapter 5: **

**John was in his locker room getting ready for his one on one match with the Masterpiece Chris Masters. John put his hat on he put down his wwe title on the chair and put on his dog tags chain around his neck.**

**John was still thinking about last week when the worst thing happened ever Great Khali hurting Torrie, ever since last week he had been thinking about Torrie ever since no matter what he said or did even when Maria was with him she was on his mind.**

**Suddenly someone knocked the door, John turned and said, "Come on" He looked to see who it was he was shocked to see Torrie Wilson standing there in a white skirt with a pink ribbon around the skirt, with a white halter neck and black knee boots.**

**"Torrie" John replied, Torrie smiled at him**

**"Hi" Torrie replied**

**"What are you doing here, pretty surprised to see you" John told Torrie**

**"You know me can't keep away" Torrie told moving towards John "So I heard you and Masters have a match tonight"**

**"Yeah" John said looking at Torrie**

**"That's good, good luck"**

**"Does Carlito know you're here?" John asked, Torrie looked at him**

**"No, I wanted to thank you" Torrie replied, John was backed against a wall with Torrie "For what you did for me last week"**

**"You don't have too it's fine" John said looking at her**

**"I don't think so John, you see I think I should thank you the right way" Torrie replied with her hand on John's covered chest**

**"No you really don't" John said moving her hand, Torrie looked at him and smiled**

**"Shh it's okay you see when Carlito gets hurt he stays down but you John you come out to save me even when you are down and hurt" Torrie said with a smirk**

**"You see that's what admire about John, you get the holy hell knocked out of you and you bounce back," Torrie whispered in John's ear with her hand on John's chest**

**"You see you're a fighter John, and that's what a girl like me wants in a man" Torrie told, John looked at her**

**"Well Torrie your with Carlito so…" John said, Torrie put her finger on his lips and kissed him. John opened his eyes and was shocked to see Maria standing there.**

**"Maria" John said pulling away**

**"Wow that's not how you normally greet me" Maria told smiling, John didn't understand what had just happened did he just imagine kissing Torrie but it was Maria.**

**"See you later" Maria exited with a smile on her face; John sat down on his chair and put his head down thinking about what just happened. Why was he imaging kissing Torrie? Were there feelings for the playboy cover girl deep inside the wwe champion?**

**"Hey it's that bad is it?" Shawn asked, John looked up and saw Shawn**

**"You are here aren't you?" John asked, Shawn raised his eyebrow as he stared at the wwe champion**

**"I hope so, has that attack from Khali damaged your brain" Shawn asked**

**"No sorry" John said**

**"Ohh okay I spoke to Hunter he's doing really good, Stephanie doing everything for him and aurora is keeping her daddy company by watching Maisy and other cartoons" Shawn laughed, John was staring into space like he was in a world of his own**

**"Hello John, hello" Shawn said clicking his fingers**

**"Yeah sorry that's great" John replied**

**"Was is a matter with you, your in daisy land" Shawn said**

**"Uh what?" John asked, "What is Daisy land?"**

**"Ohh sorry that's Becca and I use for Madison" Shawn said concerning his daughter.**

**"Okay" John replied before laughing**

**"Look it works, anyways what is going on with you?" Shawn said**

**"Nothing I'm fine" John told**

**"No try again you seem distracted" Shawn said**

**"No" John replied**

**Shawn looked at him a few seconds he knew something was bothering the wwe champion but the question was what and will John tell him.**

**"You sure nothing is wrong bothering you" Shawn said, John looked at him**

**"Except me"**

**"No"**

**"Okay what about you and Torrie then" Shawn said, John looked and freaked**

**"What do you mean? Torrie"**

**"Okay calm down, don't freak out I'm talking about when you saved her last week" Shawn said**

**"Ohh"**

**"So have you seen her?" Shawn asked**

**"No" John answered rather quickly**

**"Okay I have a feeling what is matter with you has got something to do with Torrie"**

**"No" John replied a little freaked out, John turned around**

**Shawn sighed and put his head down "Please tell me before I retire or die"**

**"Shawn"**

**"Well that's how long your going to leave it, what is matter?" Shawn said**

**"How many times nothing is matter, nothing to do with Torrie nothing?" John said to the showstopper**

**"Funny enough but I'm not buying it" Shawn said with a smile**

**"Ohh fine" John sighed giving in**

**"You see I always win" Shawn said**

**"Shawn I don't like you now that Hunter isn't here because he normally deals with you" John told**

**"Yeah well come on then I'm waiting" Shawn said**

**"Okay I think imagined kissing Torrie but it was Maria" John told, Shawn looked at him with a confused expression**

**"Huh what?" Shawn asked, "Are you medication haven't told me about"**

**"No" John said**

**"Oh okay"**

**"Look I don't know I have no idea what happened but she came in here and started to say that she doesn't want Carlito she wants me and then kissed me and then when I opened my eyes Maria was standing there," John explained**

**"Okay no that's confusing" Shawn said still blank**

**"I know I have no idea why?" John said "But ever since last week she's been on my mind and I can't seem to stop thinking about her"**

**Shawn listened and still had a confused look on his face**

**"You understand"**

**"You know I really don't" Shawn said "But I think a little"**

**"Okay so what do I do?" John asked**

**"Emm no idea…." Shawn replied**

**"Oh thanks Shawn a lot of help you are" John said with sarcasm**

**"Okay maybe you have always had these feeling for Torrie" Shawn asked**

**"No I haven't, I've known her 4 years Shawn and I have always seen her as a friend" John said "Not a close one as that"**

**"Ummmm…" Shawn said not knowing what to say**

**"I mean yeah she's pretty, nice but why now?" John asked, "Why now when she's with Carlito"**

**"Maybe it's what you want deep inside, you want to be with Torrie and inside you have always known it and it's resurfaced" Shawn said looking at the champ**

**John stared at the showstopper before speaking again**

**"No, Carlito is a friend I'm not going to be the guy who will take his girl away no way, can I shove these feelings and make them go away" John told**

**"I don't know, John it's what your heart wants so no not really"**

**"I don't know" John said putting his head down**

**"Okay maybe last week when Khali hurt her and you saw her lying down knocked out maybe it made you realise how much you care about her" Shawn said, John looked up and wondered if Shawn was right**

**"Maybe" John told**

**" So maybe it's just a crush, you care about her doesn't mean you want to be with her"**

**"Caring and being with someone is two different things" Shawn told**

**"Thanks"**

**"See told you" Shawn replied**

**"Yeah"**

**"You see if it is a crush then it will go away" Shawn spoke**

**"Thanks Shawn, how do you know all that" John asked the heartbreak Kid**

**"Because I have been in the same situation, but don't tell Hunter please," Shawn said to John**

**"Your secret is safe with me" John told, Shawn smiled and left the locker room leaving John on his own thinking about what Shawn told him. John put on his hat before picking up his wwe title before leaving the locker room**

**"It's just a crush," John thought walking to the curtain**

**Later**

**John was standing near the curtain waiting when he heard his name; he turned and saw Torrie standing there holding Chloe. John nervously smiled remembering what happened earlier**

**"Okay this is weird she's wearing the same thing I imagined?" John thought seeing Torrie**

**"Hey" Torrie smiled**

**"Hi" John said a couple of moments later**

**"So I just wanted to say good luck in your match" Torrie replied with a smile**

**"Thanks"**

**"So…. can I come ringside?" Torrie asked, John looked at her**

**"Err…no Torrie it's not a good idea" John replied**

**"Why?" Torrie frowned wondering why**

**"Well Carlito and it wouldn't be good" John told Torrie**

**"Ohh" Torrie tried not to sound disappointed**

**"Are you worried about if Umaga or Great Khali shows up?" Torrie asked**

**"No but expecting it"**

**"That's what I admire about you" Torrie said, John looked at her**

**"Oh no admire?" John thought**

**"Admire"**

**"Yeah you're so unpredictable, you don't worry about anything" Torrie replied**

**"Me I worry about if I break a nail or find a split end"**

**"Yeah" John laughed, "Well I do worry sometimes"**

**"Yeah what?"**

**"I was worried about you last week" John spoke, Torrie looked at him in his blue eyes**

**"Ohh really" Torrie muttered**

**"Yeah" John said facing Torrie; she looked at him with a smile**

**"Okay well good luck" Torrie replied**

**"Thanks"**

**"Ohh there was something I wanted to ask" Torrie turned back to John**

**"Yeah"**

**"Why did you kiss Maria" Torrie asked a little upset, she played with her fingers when she said that**

**"How did you know that?" John asked**

**"Well because Maria told me" Torrie replied folding her arms**

**"Ohh I…. lost a bet" John said quickly**

**"Ohh alright, good luck" Torrie told**

**"Aww I'm glad I caught you two" Vince said, Torrie and John turned to him**

**"You see I want to raise my ratings so, Torrie after John's match you kiss him," Vince told**

**Torrie listened to him and retailed what her boss just told her "Sorry"**

**"Vince do you think that is a good idea?" John asked**

**"Why not?"**

**"Well because she's with Carlito and that creates a problem if she kisses me" John said**

**"Carlito is fine with it, because it's just one kiss" Vince told, John and Torrie looked at him not knowing whether to do the kiss or not.**

**"I don't re think ideas so if you don't then you two will find yourself unemployed" Vince said with a smile**

**"Okay well have a good night," Vince told smiling walking away.**

**Torrie and John didn't say anything for a few seconds they were thinking about they were just told**

**"You know" John said, Torrie looked up at him "I'm not scared of Umaga or Khali but Vince freaks me out sometimes"**

**"Yeah should we do it?" Torrie asked the champion**

**"Well we have too if we want to have job here next week" John told**

**"Yeah okay" Torrie said looking at John "And if Carlito is okay with it then I'm okay with it"**

**"Yeah me too" John spoke looking at her**

**"Okay but it won't mean anything" Torrie told, John looked before shaking his head**

**"No it won't, it's fine" John said but inside he was not sure**

**"Okay well I guess I will see you later" Torrie told**

**John smiled but before Torrie could turn her white lacy halter neck top got caught up with John's silver chain bringing them back close together. Torrie laughed turning back around **

**"Right one second" Torrie replied, John smiled and looked into the sparkling green eyes while she untangled her top and John's chain. **

**"There you go" Torrie said. "Right I better go bye" **

**"Torrie" John called **

**Torrie turned and looked at John in the face "Aren't you forgetting someone" Torrie looked confused until John shown her Chloe **

**"Oh Chloe, sorry Hun" Torrie said to taking her little small little puppy off John **

**"Bye John" Torrie said as John walked away **

**Torrie sat down on a chair with Chloe on her lap, she was thinking about what she was going to do and wondered would it affect her relationship with Carlito and wondered what would it do to the feelings she has for the wwe champion. **

**Different thoughts and emotions went through Torrie she didn't know which one to follow. Torrie was happy that she had a chance to kiss John ever since knowing him she wondered what it would be like. **

**End of chapter, Ohh what will happen next**

**Chapter 6: Will John and Torrie kiss **


	6. Kiss of life

**Chapter 6: Miracle **

**Lillian Garcia was standing in the ring with a microphone, Chris Masters music hit he was shown on the stage kneeling down doing his normal entrance he does. Masters walked down the ring with a smirk he got in the ring and looked at Lillian. Lillian scoffed and rolled her eyes before walking away. **

**The arena went silent until it erupted when the wwe champion's John Cena music played. The fans were on their cheering tearing the arena down with their cheers. John came out 100 percent to cheers. John posed and did his salute before walking down the ring. He slid the ring and held up his title after Lillian introduced him. John looked at Masters before taking off his hat and top. He gave his tags to the ref and stood in the corner as the bell rang starting the match **

**Chris and John locked up John grabbed a side headlock. Chris Master whipped him on the ropes but John knocked him down with a shoulder block. Masters got back up and John knocked him down again with another shoulder block. **

**"Well John is 100 percent this week after the attack from Khali and Umaga last week" JR said **

**Suddenly the fans started to cheer when they saw Torrie come down the ramp. She smiled and stayed ringside **

**"King why is Torrie here?" JR asked **

**"I don't care she's here," King said smiling "Don't you like Torrie JR" **

**"Of course I do but why is she out there, Carlito isn't in ring Cena is" JR said **

**The ref pulled John away from the masterpiece; John went back and hit a suplex on the so-called Masterpiece. To stop John's momentum Chris racked the eyes of John Cena. **

**"Come on John" Torrie cheered at ringside. **

**Chris Masters hit John with some right hands of his own, he then hit a suplex on John Cena, he whipped John into the ropes, and John reversed it and kicked Chris in the face. **

**Chris again racked the eyes, and clothesline John with impact, Torrie was worried at this point. The masterpiece locked in a sleeper on John. The wwe champion was fading he fell to the mat, Chris masters locked in a body scissors. **

**"Come on John!" Torrie screamed smacking her hand on the mat trying to get John back on his feet. **

**"You know Cena is in trouble here, because Masters has his arm around John's neck stopping the oxygen to the brain, it's hard to breathe in this move" King said **

**With the all the strength he had in him, John fought out body scissors; Torrie was clapping and cheering again for John. **

**John whipped Masters unto the ropes, John came back with a flying hard shoulder, he hit multiple clotheslines and hit back body drop. John kicked Masters in the mid section and hit the throwback planting Masters face first**

**"Wooo!" Torrie cheered clapping**

**John got up and signalled for the five-knuckle shuffle, Torrie smiled and clapped as John hit it. John grabbed the masterpiece and set him up for the FU, Torrie was smiling and telling John to nail it. **

**"FU" King said. **

**The Masterpiece clumped John on his chest making John let go of the FU. Chris came behind and locked in the master lock and started to shake John around like a rag doll. **

**"NO, come on John" Torrie replied, **

**"Cena's fading, I think he's out" King said. **

**"Torrie obviously Worried" JR replied seeing Torrie with her hand around her mouth.**

**"It can't be good someone pressing down on your neck and head" King replied. **

**Chris violently threw John down; the wwe champion was motionless on the mat Torrie looked at John. Chris Masters got out of the ring he grabbed Lillian's chair. **

**"What is Chris doing, why in hell does he need a chair?" King asked. **

**Chris smiled and got in the ring he was waiting for John to get up, Torrie saw what was going to happen, she jumped on the apron and stopped Chris using the chair. **

**"Torrie this might not be the right idea" King said **

**"She's putting herself in danger" JR spoke seeing Chris angrily stare at Torrie. **

**"No, I'm not going to let you" Torrie shouted at the masterpiece. **

**Torrie slapped Masters around the face he turned around into the FU and got the 1,2,3. **

**"Here's your winner John Cena" Lillian said. **

**Torrie smiled and jumped up and down happy that Masters got beat by the wwe champion **

**Torrie smiled and clapped for John, the wwe champion held his neck and moved it around after being in the master lock. Torrie got in the ring and held up John's hand and pointed to him. **

**"I don't understand" King said **

**Torrie smiled and hugged John making the fans cheer, Torrie looked at the wwe champion in his eyes and was going to do that Vince wanted and what she wanted secretly. **

**Torrie planted a kiss on the wwe champion before pulling away leaving everyone confused **

**"Okay did Torrie just kiss the wwe champion" JR asked **

**"I think so" King replied **

**"I think the fans seem to like John and Torrie together," JR said**

**Torrie smiled at him and winked before walking to the ropes, she tucked some of her strands behind her ear before walking off. As she walked she had a huge smile because that kiss she shared with John was the most amazing thing she experienced for 3 seconds. **

**"Oh my god that was lovely" Torrie thought the fans were cheering but then booing. Torrie didn't understand why she turned around and saw Umaga ambush John from the back of his head. Torrie saw John on the mat after Umaga attacked him **

**"Oh god, no" Torrie said with worry in her eyes **

**"Umaga he's attacking John again" JR said **

**"For god sake Estrada get a hold of your man" King said **

**"Do your job Estrada" JR replied but Estrada was telling Umaga to continue **

**Torrie couldn't believe what was happening there was nothing she could do, Torrie came back down to the ring and stayed ringside. Umaga picked John up and did that spinning side walk slam he does. Torrie stepped back with worry**

**"Ref!" Torrie shouted **

**Torrie eyes were showing worry as Umaga grabbed the wwe championship **

**"No!" Torrie screamed**

**Umaga left John lying on the mat again after hitting him with the wwe championship. **

**The monster left Torrie ran to the other side of the ring as he exited. Torrie looked and slid in the ring not knowing what to do. Torrie had worry placed in her eyes and her heart was beating twice as fast while she checked on John. **

**Later**

**"Are you sure you're okay?" Torrie asked worried about the wwe champion **

**"Yeah I'm fine Torrie, just got a headache but okay," John said **

**"Umaga will not leave you alone will he?" Torrie asked him **

**"I guess not until he gets the wwe title," John said **

**"Yeah" Torrie replied **

**"You should go and find Carlito" John said **

**Torrie looked at him "He can wait are you sure you don't want me to get you a trainer" **

**"No" John said "Anyways I'm just going to get a drink of water" Torrie listened and stood in the way **

**"John why are you avoiding me?" Torrie asked him **

**"Avoiding…no not avoiding" **

**"Then why are you thinking of excuses to get away from me" Torrie asked moving closer to John. Every step Torrie took John took a step back until he was against the wall **

**"Okay for once let me help you instead of you helping me" Torrie told **

**"But" **

**"No come on let me," Torrie said, she pushed John down on a chair she went behind him and massaged him **

**"See not just to a pretty face" Torrie smiled **

**"Thanks" He stood up and looked at Torrie, she looked at him in his clear blue eyes before she spoke again **

**"So emm…. about the kiss was it okay?" Torrie asked **

**"Yeah it meant nothing," John told **

**"Good" Torrie replied with a smile, but inside she was still thinking and wondering if the kiss they shared meant nothing **

**"I better go" Torrie said, John nodded **

**Torrie smiled at John, they were about to kiss when Shawn came in. **

**"Oh sorry" Shawn said as he entered the locker room **

**"Right I'll leave you to it" Torrie replied **

**"Okay bye" Shawn said, Torrie smiled at John before leaving the locker room **

**She walked down the corridor and opened Carlito's locker room **

**"Hey" Carlito said with a smile, Torrie smiled at him **

**"Hi" Torrie replied, Carlito hugged her and kissed her. Torrie kissed back but the kiss they were sharing wasn't as passionate and powerful as she shared with John. When Carlito pulled apart Torrie looked and smiled but her mind was on wwe champion. **


	7. why you why now?

Chapter 7: Miracle 

**Torrie was walking backstage at the raw arena; she had cold fresh bottle water in her hand when the chairman of the board Vince McMahon approached her. **

"**Hello Torrie" Vince said **

"**Hi" Torrie politely said with a smile **

"**Last week was good wasn't" Vince asked, Torrie looked at him and remembered the kiss she shared with John in the ring **

"**Ohh yeah good" Torrie told **

"**So you liked kissing Cena onscreen did you?" Vince said **

"**It was okay" **

"**Good now I need to ask you favour Torrie" Vince asked **

"**Yeah" Torrie asked **

"**Just look at this, it's a letter from Donald Trump" Vince said**

"**Ohh" Torrie replied with a smile **

"**So umm what do you help with?" Torrie asked **

"**Well I need you to come down in this," Vince smiled, Torrie looked at the chairman as he gave her a lovely ball gown to wear. Before Torrie could say a word Vince had left Torrie alone in the corridor. **

**Vince McMahon came to the ring. He addressed the Rosie-Donald skit and even showed footage from it. Vince called the segment "brilliant" and showed a slow-motion recap of the finish. He goes on saying that he and Donald share a lot of similarities, but while Donald asks his audience what they want and gives it to them, **

**Vince goes on to address Miss USA, the person who started the whole Donald-Rosie thing in the first place. **

**So ladies and gentleman please welcome Miss USA" Vince said, the music came on but she didn't come out **

"**Get out here now" Vince barked angry, the ramp was shown and an uncomfortable Torrie Wilson came out in a beautiful white silky ball gown with silver sandals. She had her hair up with a tiara and her silver bracelet also she had a sash around saying Miss USA. **

**Torrie got in the ring holding up a bit of the dress so she didn't trip over the dress. Torrie stood with Vince the fans were cheering for Torrie. **

"**Now Miss USA you have something to say don't you," Vince asked **

**Torrie nodded and got out a piece out of paper and began to read from it. She said she is Miss USA and she has been a bad girl and how can she make it up to you" **

"**Yes and the rest" Vince said, Torrie sighed **

"**Worlds greatest billionaire" Torrie told **

"**Right good now about the making up part" Vince said, he was about to carry on but that is when Carlito came to the ring to put a stop to this. Torrie looked and was relieved that Carlito was here. **

**Carlito got in the ring and told Vince he wasn't cool and he said that Trump and Rosie thing was rubbish and boring. Vince offended by this made Carlito fight the Great Khali. Torrie got out of the ring as Khali walked down the ramp and stepped over the ropes. Carlito ran for Carlito and tried hitting him but to no avail. **

**Torrie tried to help Carlito by cheering for him. Carlito ducked a clothesline and jumped on the ropes only to have Khali whack him on the back of his head knocking Carlito down. Torrie put her hand around her mouth with worry. Her heart was beating twice as fast. Khali grabbed Carlito by his throat and tossed him down to the mat on his head doing the chokebomb. Torrie looked down at Carlito, tears welled up in her eyes when she saw Carlito motionless after Khali's attack. **

**Vince told Khali to do it again Torrie grabbed her dress and climbed in the ring and begged Khali not to do it again **

"**Oh no" JR said **

**Khali put Carlito down on the mat; he looked at Torrie and grabbed her by her wrist. Torrie screamed as the giant tightened his grip around Torrie's wrist making her fall to her knees. **

"**Aaah" Torrie screamed scared **

**John Cena came running down to save Torrie, Khali went for a massive clothesline but John with full steam knocked Khali out of the ring somehow. **

**John turned and saw Torrie on her knees holding her wrist. John couldn't help but look how dazzling Torrie was in a ball gown. John went to help Torrie, she took his hand but her face turned to horror when she saw Khali come back **

"**Ahh" Torrie screamed as Khali ambushed Cena, The champ went to the mat**

**Torrie looked while her eyes were showing worry, Khali grabbed John by his throat and hoisted him up in the air. Torrie looked she didn't want it to happen to John so she low blowed the giant who let go of Cena. John again fended off the giant before turning back to Torrie. He helped Carlito up as Raw came to a commercial break. **

**Later **

**John was in the canteen getting a drink when Torrie approached him; he turned and saw her standing in a jean skirt, Black top and Pink knee boots. **

"**Oh hey didn't like the ball gown then?" John asked turning to her **

"**Yeah I did but I wanted to get changed" Torrie replied looking at him **

"**Okay, so what's up?" John asked **

"**I came to say thanks for earlier" Torrie spoke smiling **

"**That's alright" **

"**So you and Umaga in a last man standing match, that's going to be tough," Torrie, asked **

"**Yeah I think I'm going to get a nice baseball bat or something" John said, Torrie smiled and laughed **

"**Yeah" Torrie told "Well I will be rooting for you to win" **

"**Thanks" John replied to the playboy cover girl**

"**So I think we need to talk about what happened last week?" Torrie said entering John's locker room. **

"**Why?" John asked her **

"**Well we almost kissed John and I think that if it wasn't for Shawn we might have" Torrie told John **

"**Well we didn't so let's leave it at that" John said, Torrie looked at him **

"**And what it's that simple" Torrie spoke to John **

"**Well no it's not that simple" John replied "Look it doesn't matter okay" **

"**All right" Torrie replied **

"**I Better go then" Torrie replied **

"**Okay" John said turning back around **

**Torrie went to the door; John had the same idea and put his hand on the door. Torrie placed hers on top. Both John and Torrie looked at their hands on the door. Torrie and John let go of the door handle, they both glanced at their hands as they were still connected. Torrie stared up at John and got lost in his blue eyes **

"**Sorry" John let go of her hand **

"**So…you better" John was cut off when Torrie kissed him, John stopped a minute before kissing Torrie again. Torrie placed her hands around his neck and down on his chest while John caressed the bottom of her face and her neck before they were down on her hips.**

**Suddenly there was knocked on the door, "John, its Shawn" **

"**Oh god" Torrie said **

**John opened the door and stared at the Heartbreak Kid, Torrie looked and smiled as Shawn was staring at her **

"**Hey" John said **

"**What's going on?" Shawn asked a little confused **

"**Nothing look see you later" John shut the door on Shawn, he and Torrie thought Shawn would leave but he didn't. John turned around and was pushed into the door by Torrie as she kissed him again. **

"**No I can't" Torrie pulled away, John looked at her **

"**It's bad John, it's so bad" Torrie said over and over again **

"**The kiss or the situation" John asked **

"**The situation John, I'm with Carlito what the hell am I doing?" Torrie said with her hand in her hair **

"**Torrie" **

"**No I have too go" Torrie replied **

"**But" **

"**No I have too bye" Torrie said walking to the door, she turned to see Shawn open the door for her. Torrie sighed and left as Shawn shut the door. John looked at one of his closest friend in the wwe **

"**You know what was that you said earlier" Shawn said, John sighed, "Was it I'm not going to be the guy who wrecks Carlito and Torrie's relationship**

"**Shawn" **

"**That was it, John what the hell are you playing at?" Shawn snapped **

"**I don't know" John replied **

"**Well you better think fast, John this is wrong" **

"**It's not my fault that I'm falling for Torrie is it?" **

"**I thought you said it was just a crush" **

"**Well it's not, it's not Shawn I know it's not, I want her to be with me" John said **

"**Aww that is so sweet John, but there is something wrong with that" Shawn said "You see she is with Carlito you know one of your friends **

"**I know, do you think I want to feel like this" John said **

"**Well you better think of something before this gets out of control" Shawn told, John sighed knowing he was right. **

**Torrie opened the women's locker room; she saw Candice and Mickie hugging **

"**Torrie!" Candice beamed**

"**Hey" Torrie said, Candice ran and hugged her to death **

"**Okay what's going on?" Torrie asked **

"**Well I'm getting married" Candice said with a huge smile **

"**Oh my god," Torrie said happy **

"**I know, Ric finally proposed to me" Candice said showing her lovely engagement ring **

"**Oh my god" Torrie said "Congratulations" **

"**Thanks, and I want you, Mickie and Lillian to bridesmaids" Candice told **

"**Of course" Torrie said with a smile **

"**Great we are having our dress fitting this weekend" Candice said smiling **

"**Okay" Torrie smiled sitting on the couch **

"**Oh Mickie can you come with me a second?" Candice asked **

"**Yeah sure" Mickie told, Torrie smiled as Candice and Mickie left the locker room **

**Torrie looked for second; Torrie got up and leaned against the wall listening to her Ipod. Torrie pressed enter she didn't care what she was listening to. Torrie was happy for Candice that she was get married to Ric her love of her life. Torrie turned on and it feels like by Leanne Rimes, Torrie thought about John and Carlito she didn't understand why this was happening to her she loved Carlito so why was she kissing Cena behind his back.**

**Torrie didn't want to do this anymore she didn't want to feel this way. Torrie leant her head back as she listened to Shakira Illegal, she knew what she was doing was illegal to deceive Carlito but she couldn't help it anymore. Lie about us came on next Torrie listened to the song she missed she wasn't in this situation stuck between two people she cared about. Tears came down from her eyes and fell on her knees. **

**Mickie opened the door and saw Torrie sitting with her head back on the wall in the darkness. Mickie turned on the light and saw Torrie crying **

"**Tor" Mickie said kneeling by her **

"**I don't know what I'm going to do Mickie" Torrie said falling unto Mikcie's lap **

"**What?" Mickie asked **

"**I feel so evil and nasty," Torrie said with her head in Mickie's lap while Mickie soothed by stroking her blonde hair. Torrie sat up a few moments later and looked at Mickie **

"**What's a matter?" Mickie asked **

"**I…. kissed John" Torrie choked wiping her tears**

"**Yeah I know onscreen…babe is that what you're worried about" Mickie asked with a laugh **

"**Off screen" Torrie spoke, Mickie stopped laughing and stared at Torrie "I kissed John off screen" **

"**What?" Mickie shouted **

"**I don't know why Mickie, I really don't but I did and it felt right" Torrie said **

"**I don't understand what the hell are you thinking, your with Carlito" Mickie asked **

"**I know that!" Torrie stood up "But I don't know what happened, it just did I mean ever since I saw him hurt I can't stop thinking about him" **

"**And what you give him the kiss of life" Mickie said **

"**Don't Mickie, I know how much of a idiot I am, what the hell am I going to do?" Torrie said **

"**Oh god Carlito" Torrie said with her hand in her hair **

"**Okay look it's not that bad" Mickie replied to Torrie **

"**What?" **

"**Well maybe when you saw John hurt it shown you how much you care about him" Mickie said **

"**That's what I thought, but it's not that I had a chance to save Carlito when Khali grabbed and I didn't but when he did John I did something" Torrie said **

**Mickie sighed and not knowing what to say "So what are you going to do?" **

"**Well talk to John" Torrie replied **

"**Oh yeah great idea, that's what you in this mess in the first place" Mickie said **

"**Mick, I have to do something because this can't stay the same, I feel my heart is losing control I have to talk to him" Torrie said **

"**You know it's not just you, John isn't helping either" Mickie said **

"**I know but I have to try" **

"**Okay well good luck" Mickie told with a smile **

**Torrie hugged her before leaving the locker room going to talk to John **

**Torrie opened the door and noticed that the light was off John had gone. Torrie sighed and leant on the door and looked up at the ceiling and put her hands in her hair. She didn't know what to do she wanted to talk to John and he leaves before she had a chance. **

**Torrie got out her pink cell and rang a number **

"**I need to see you" Torrie said before hanging up, she closed the door and walked back to the women's locker room. **

**End of Chapter**

**What will Torrie do, and who is it she needs to talk too and will John help her or tell her that he wants her causing a love triangle between John, Torrie and Carlito if so which side will Torrie go will she follow her heart. **


	8. This can't be happening?

**Chapter 8: This can't be happening **

**Torrie braced herself for this; she climbed out of her car. Torrie shut her car door before looking up at the sky noticing it was dark black misty with rain droplets coming down. Torrie sighed and walked up the hotel entrance. **

**She was about to open the door when John came to her **

"**You wanted to see me?" John asked her **

"**Huh how are you out here," Torrie asked, John looked at her with a weird expression **

"**Ohh it doesn't matter, we need to talk" Torrie replied to the wwe champion **

"**Yeah" **

"**Look about the kiss we need to talk about and straighten it out" Torrie replied sitting down on a bench with John while raining started to get heavier and wind was blowing rapidly in the background **

"**What's to talk about we kissed simples as that" **

**Torrie turned to him "Simple as that, no not simple I'm with Carlito happy with him might I add" **

"**Yeah right so if you are happy as much you say are why do keep coming back to me" John said **

"**No don't do this" Torrie replied **

"**What?" **

"**Make me choose between you and Carlito," Torrie told, John looked at her "No John that's not fair" **

"**Fair you're the one who kissed me; you don't want to be with Carlito do you?" John asked, Torrie looked at him she couldn't believe John was saying this not what Torrie wanted. **

**Torrie stood up "No I love Carlito, it's him I want to be with" Torrie spoke **

"**Well that can't be true, you're lying to yourself" John said **

"**No I'm not, why are you doing this to me?" Torrie asked, John stood up and made me face him, she tried not to be drawn into him but his eyes were too much for her. **

"**Torrie I want you, I always have done and I know you feel the same way" John said **

"**Aahh…….no I don't you have got it wrong" Torrie replied **

"**Okay why did you kiss me then?" John spoke **

"**I don't know but it won't happen again, I promise you that" Torrie snapped at the wwe champion **

**John came closer to Torrie, her heart was beating twice as fast it was nearly beating out of the divas chest. Torrie stared into John's clear blue eyes as he played with her hair. He whispered in the Boise Native's ear "All I want you to do is be true to your heart Torrie" **

**John kissed Torrie, she kissed him back before sinking into a passionate kiss. John pulled away and said "no tell me you don't feel anything for me" **

"**It's not happening John, I'm happy with Carlito and nothing you say or do is going to change that, I'm not going to dumb enough to let you ruin it" **

"**Torrie" **

"**No stop it, just stop okay I don't care but there is nothing between us and there never will be, so get that into your head" Torrie snapped shocking John and even herself. **

**After her stern speech she got back in her car and drove away not looking back at John. Torrie opened her hotel room still reeling from the confrontation she had with the wwe champion. Torrie collapsed on her bed listening to ipod, tears started to come down the divas face after what John had told her **

"**No, this can't be happening to me!" Torrie thought while she listened to swear it all over again by Westlife. **

**More tears came down from her eyes when she listened to Over, she wished this was over, she wished she wasn't stuck in this situation and now John has just made it worse by saying he wants her too. Torrie listened to Woman in love that is exactly what she was but deep inside she thought she loved Carlito but she didn't it was John that she loved and she still does**

**Torrie didn't bother getting changed she just fell asleep hugging a pillow listening to her ipod in a dark room. **

**Next week: **

**Torrie was sitting down in the canteen swirling her stirrer in her hot chocolate, she wasn't bothered drinking she was still thinking about what John told her last week. Torrie was interrupted however when a wwe championship was placed on the table. **

**Torrie rolled her eyes with annoyance, not wanting to know John was there **

"**What?" **

"**Can I help you?" Torrie snapped looking at him **

"**Can we talk?"**

"**Hmm let me think, no!" Torrie said she got off her seat but John put her back down **

"**You will talk to me!" John said, Torrie sighed and put her hand on her head **

"**Fine what?" **

"**Have you time to think about what I said," John asked **

"**Yes and guess what nothing has changed so leave me alone!" Torrie snapped at him **

"**Torrie I just want you to be true to yourself, because you're lying to yourself" **

"**No one thing I do is I don't know you anymore," Torrie hissed before storming off**

**John sighed and put his hat back on, he hated this why Torrie couldn't just be true and tell him she wanted him too. Torrie wasn't like other girls she was different in the champs mind and he wouldn't rest until she was with him. **

**End of Chapter **

**Uh oh poor Torrie, John isn't really helping matters lol, will John push Torrie away or will they end up together **

**Next time **

**John takes a sacrifice for Torrie will that change Torrie's mind find out **


	9. For me to you

**Chapter 9: For me too you**

"**I can't believe how he is being Mickie" Torrie said **

"**Who?" Mickie asked not really understanding **

"**Cena, he's just annoying me, saying that it's him I want" Torrie replied **

"**Ohh, is it?" Mickie questioned Torrie **

"**No of course not, It's Carlito" Torrie replied trying to convince Mickie and more to convince herself**

"**Are you sure?" Mickie asked, Torrie looked at her and sighed **

"**Mickie not you too?" Torrie moaned, Mickie looked at Torrie **

"**I'm just saying Tor that you must feel something for John," Mickie asked **

"**I don't…well I no I don't" Torrie replied **

"**Okay" Mickie said after Torrie kept changing her mind **

"**I mean it's John I want to be with, I don't know why Carlito is on my mind but he is" Torrie said **

**Mickie listened to Torrie and realised she got the names mixed up **

"**No Carlito…. John no" Torrie said **

"**Okay Torrie" Mickie said, Torrie looked at the women's champion before she was dragged to the couch **

"**Okay clear your mind" Mickie replied, Torrie looked at her and sighed **

"**Right okay who is it you want to be with" Mickie asked **

"**John, no Carlito!" Torrie said **

**Mickie fell back on the sofa and put her hand over her head "Ohh I give up" **

**Torrie sighed and thought about John and Carlito. Her thoughts were interrupted when Carlito came through the door to see Torrie. Torrie eyes lit up with a smile and hugged Carlito **

"**Hey babe" Carlito while he held Torrie **

"**Hey" Torrie replied **

"**I can't stay long I have match with Umaga," Carlito spoke, Torrie looked at him and said **

"**Huh, what, why?" **

"**Well because I do, come on don't worry" Carlito said in a way of comfort, Torrie nervously smiled as she left with Carlito for his match with Umaga. **

**Torrie was walking with Carlito to the curtain, she was thinking about Carlito facing Umaga. She was worried because she didn't want Carlito to get hurt. Her thoughts were interrupted when Carlito music started to play. **

**Lillian Garcia was standing in the ring, introducing the match. Carlito's music was playing, the fans were all chanting. Carlito came out with a smiling Torrie Wilson. The fans cheered seeing the beautiful blonde Boise native by Carlito's side.**

**Torrie waved and blew kisses as she walked down the ramp. Carlito was smiling at her. **

"**Ooh Torrie, she looks so pretty" King said with a smile seeing Torrie in blue jeans, a glittery pink belt with a light pink bikini top and black sandals, she had a silver bead necklace around her neck. **

**Torrie went up the steps and got in the ring, she smiled and posed for the fans. **

**Torrie went over and started talking to her good friend Lillian Garcia. Carlito came over and started chatting to Torrie and Lillian. **

**Umaga's music played, Torrie turned around and couldn't help but feel nervous when she saw Umaga. He was huge, nasty and destructive. Carlito placed his hand into hers seeing she was afraid. Torrie turned and smiled at him **

**Umaga and his manager Estrada got in the ring. Torrie got out of the ring and climbed down from the apron. She waited anxiously as the match started.**

"**Come on Carlito" Torrie shouted ringside as the match began **

**Umaga and Carlito locked up, Umaga grabbed Carlito and pushed into the turnbuckle. Carlito moved out of the way as Umaga crashed into the turnbuckle. Torrie clapped as Carlito was fighting Umaga. The monster stopped Carlito with a clothesline **

"**No!" Torrie screamed **

**Umaga picked Carlito up; Carlito hit Umaga in the stomach. Carlito came off the middle rope with a cross body but that didn't do anything to the monster. Torrie knew Carlito stood no chance seeing the state he was in. Umaga crushed Carlito with a samoran drop. **

"**No please don't" Torrie pleaded seeing Umaga set Carlito up for the spike **

**Torrie closed her eyes and moved her head as she witness Carlito get that dreaded Samoan spike. **

**Torrie looked worried as Umaga made the cover. Torrie closed her eyes as Carlito was down for the three count **

"**Well looks like Umaga is not in the mood" King replied **

**Estrada got in the ring and held up his monster hand being the winner. Umaga got down and started beating on Carlito **

"**Ohh come on stop it, the match is over" JR replied **

"**No, no please stop" Torrie screamed**

**Estrada was telling Umaga to continue sending a powerful message before his last man standing match with John Cena. Estrada got out of the ring, Torrie looked her eyes widened when she saw a table. **

"**What did they need a table for JR" King asked **

**Umaga set the table up and picked Carlito up his hair before laying him down on the table. Torrie looked she shook her head scared and frightened. Torrie jumped on the apron and get in the ring. Umaga looked as Torrie stood in front of him pleading for him not to do what he was about to do**

"**Please stop, please," Torrie pleaded scared, Umaga moved over to her **

**Torrie heart started to beat out of her chest when she saw the monster move closer to her. He grabbed Torrie by her hair and pushed her to the floor. Torrie held her head after Umaga threw her down **

"**No Umaga don't," Estrada said, Umaga stopped to listen to his monster**

**Umaga turned and pushed Carlito off the table and Carlito rolled out of the ring **

"**Ohh thank god" JR said **

"**Now Umaga, her!" Estrada snapped pointing at Torrie **

"**Wait did he just say what I think he did," King asked**

**Torrie looked and took her hand off her head when she saw Umaga near. Torrie looked up and her eyes shown fear seeing Umaga breathing showing his silver teeth and shouting at her in his own language **

**Umaga screamed and picked Torrie up by her hair, Torrie screamed as he lay down her on the table. **

"**Oh my god don't do this please, Umaga" JR pleaded with the monster seeing Torrie laid out on the table **

"**Oh god" King replied "He's going to kill her" **

"**Don't!" JR shouted with worry **

**The fans were booing as Umaga made his way up to the top rope; suddenly they started to cheer when wwe champion came down in the ring to the aid of Torrie. Umaga got off and fought it out with the wwe champ **

"**It's John Cena!" JR said "He's out here to the aid of Torrie" **

"**These two meet this Sunday" King said **

**John made Umaga crash to the outside; John looked and told Umaga to come back and finish what he started. Umaga was having a fit on the outside he was very angry that John came out to stop him from hurting Torrie **

**John moved forward, he saw Torrie still on the table she was moving. John went over to her and helped her off the table. Torrie moved her head and saw John there **

"**What are doing here?" Torrie muttered **

"**Saving you" John told her, Torrie leant on John for support**

**Torrie stared at John until Umaga smacked him from behind; Torrie fell to the mat when she saw that. Torrie was shouting for Umaga to stop it but he wasn't listening. **

"**Umaga attacking Cena, come on stop it" JR said **

"**Stop it, no please don't!" Torrie said seeing Umaga put John on the table **

**Torrie screamed and put her hands on her hair, she got back up and tried to help but Estrada grabbed her by both of her arms and held her back as she watched helplessly Umaga got to the top rope. **

"**Oh no!" King said **

"**No don't do this, he's 300 pound man King" JR said **

"**No please don't, please!" Torrie said struggling while Estrada held her and made her watch Umaga splash John through a table. He yelped and laid on the canvas hurt**

**Torrie put her head down and opened her mouth when she saw that. Her eyes were filled with tears as she saw John motionless on the mat **

"**No!" Torrie shouted, Umaga was shouting while standing over John who was knocked out. **

**Estrada let go of Torrie; she sat on the mat a few seconds before kneeling down by John. **

"**Oh my god that was powerful" JR said seeing the replay "John's head and neck snapping back" **

"**Yeah but watch the impact on his torso and rib cage that's got to do a lot of damage" King said **

**Torrie tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her hair as she watched John breathed rapidly. Torrie put her hand on John's face as the refs and doctors came down to the ring to the aid of the wwe champion. **

"**John, please say something, I'm so sorry," Torrie said crying now **

**John didn't say anything he didn't even open his eyes, Torrie knew that he was pain because his eyes were shut. John placed his arm over his mid section as the doctors and refs tended to him **

**Carlito pulled Torrie back as they both watched John get attended to. Torrie couldn't help but think that if it wasn't John this could have been her. **

"**It's all my fault" Torrie thought because John came to save her and he ended up going through the table for her**

"**Torrie" Carlito said as Torrie got out of his embrace**

**Torrie knelt down by John while the emts helped him; her heart was beating twice as fast when she saw the doctor checking his pulse. Torrie put her head down couldn't believe that John would do that for her.**

"**Is he okay?" Torrie asked as she watched the doctor take care of him **

"**No not really" He responded **

**Torrie eyes watched John breath rapidly after having his midsection Squashed by a 300 plus man. He tilted his head to the doctor talking to him while Torrie watched feeling helpless and responsible**

**Carlito looked down at Torrie, he saw the worry and fear placed her face and eyes. Carlito could see that Torrie cared about John but inside he wondered was that all that she felt did she have feelings for wwe champion **

**End of Chapter **

**Yeah that's it for this chapter lol, I will updated as soon as I can please review thanks **

**Chapter 10: Torrie feels guilty, what happens when she goes to see John**


	10. Two hearts one girl

**Chapter 10: **

**Torrie was in the canteen holding her cup of tea; she wasn't drinking it she was just looking at it like there was something interesting was in it. Torrie sighed and picked it up and threw in the bin before sitting back down. Torrie put her hands on her head while her elbows rested on the table. Torrie closed her eyes she still was thinking about what happened to John. **

**Torrie couldn't believe that John would do that for her, yeah she knew that he cared for her but sacrificing himself and probably sacrificing his wwe title reign that's if he's any shape to compete. **

**Torrie was hearing all sorts that he had a ruptured spleen, abdominal injuries someone even told her that he was dead. Torrie shook off all the thought of what John had. Torrie couldn't help but feel responsible for John's injury. **

"**What the hell am I going to do?" Torrie asked herself**

"**Hey babe" Mickie said, Torrie looked and saw her good friend Mickie James sitting there next to her **

"**Hey" Torrie said bluntly **

"**Babe what's wrong?" Mickie asked placing the women's title on the table **

"**Nothing" Torrie said putting her hands on her lap **

"**Really" **

"**Mickie, I can't believe this has happened?" Torrie told Mickie **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**John!" Torrie said rising her voice a little "it's all my fault what happened, he wouldn't have gone through a table if it wasn't for me" **

"**Torrie you can't think that" **

"**Why not it's the true Mickie," Torrie replied "You know I told John that I felt nothing for him but now this has happened I don't know what to do" **

"**Torrie" **

"**I mean I'm happy with Carlito," **

"**I know" **

"**Then you tell me Mickie why I think about John all the time and now this has happened I have no idea what to do" **

"**He sacrificed himself for me Mickie even if I don't want to believe it he did , he stopped breathing Mickie when I was there" Torrie said **

"**Torrie" Mickie said holding her hand**

**Torrie looked up at Mickie, she closed her eyes and a couple of tears came down **

"**You need to choose between Carlito and John, if you don't then it's just going to get worse" Mickie said **

"**But I want them both" **

"**Well you can't" Mickie spoke in a stern manner, Torrie sighed and nodded **

"**Your right" Torrie said **

"**I know it's not going to easy but you have too," Mickie asked **

"**I'll see you later babe" Mickie replied, Torrie smiled and hugged her before Mickie left Torrie sitting in the canteen on her own **

**Carlito entered a few minutes; Torrie turned and hugged him for support before they sat back down **

"**Have you heard about John?" Torrie asked quickly **

"**Yeah Shawn told me" Carlito said **

"**Oh god what's wrong?" **

"**Torrie it's okay" **

"**Just tell me!" Torrie snapped wanting to know **

"**It's bad they couldn't do anything, he's been taken to the hospital," Carlito said **

"**Oh god" Torrie replied with her eyes filled with tears **

"**Torrie I'm glad that it was John" Carlito said, Torrie looked at him when he said that **

"**How could you say that?" Torrie snapped angry **

"**I'm glad that it was him and not you" Carlito said holding her hand, Torrie snatched her hand away and stared a hole in Carlito **

"**I can't believe you just said that," Torrie said **

"**Torrie" Carlito stood up but Torrie just stormed off **

**Torrie stormed down a corridor with a angry frown on her face, she couldn't believe what Carlito just said. He's glad that John was the one who was hurt and not her. Every single time she thought about that made her angrier inside **

"**I can't believe him" Torrie thought in her head **

**Torrie turned the corner and saw Shawn standing there reading a magazine, Torrie sighed and went up to Shawn. She knew that John and Shawn were close so if she wanted to know about Cena then Shawn would be the best person to go too now Triple H wasn't there **

"**Shawn" Torrie called **

**Shawn looked from his magazine and saw Torrie standing there **

"**Hey sweetie" The showstopper said, Torrie smiled at him **

"**I was wondering do you know how John is?" **

"**No sorry love I don't, all I know he's checked out of hospital" **

"**Ohh he did what?" Torrie asked with wide eyes **

"**I know, he just phoned me" Shawn replied to Torrie **

"**Ohh right" **

"**So what is going on between you and him then," Shawn said, Torrie looked at him with an uncomfortable look**

"**Don't bother saying nothing," Shawn replied "Because just because I'm getting old doesn't mean I'm gullible" **

**Torrie couldn't but laugh at Shawn "To be most honest Shawn I don't know" **

"**Great first John and now you" Shawn said **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**Ohh yeah John has been talking to me about you two he doesn't know either" Shawn said **

"**Ohh right" **

"**I'll tell you what I think, listen to old Shawn here because he knows what he's talking about" **

**Torrie looked and laughed "Okay" **

"**I think you and John need to sort this out between the two of you" Shawn said **

"**You think so?" **

"**Yes, that's the problem with you kids today you just bottle everything up" Shawn said **

"**Shawn you're starting to sound like a granddad" Torrie replied with a laugh **

"**Ohh not yet give Madison a chance," Shawn said with a laugh **

"**Okay thanks Shawn" Torrie said hugging Shawn**

"**Your welcome" Shawn said, Torrie smiled at him before walking off taking the advice of the showstopper in account. **

**End of chapter**

**What will Torrie do? **

**Chapter 11: Of course John's in it lol **


	11. Sacrifice for her

**Chapter 11: Sacrifice for her **

**John Cena was sitting on his bed in his hotel room, he was pain but he didn't want to be in a hospital so close to the royal rumble. No way was he going to let this injury stop him from facing Umaga in a last man standing at the royal rumble. John moved a little before grasping his ribs as he struggled to breath**

**John ignored the pain going through his body, John had been getting lectures from Shawn, Hunter, His family, doctors and trainers telling him to go back and get medical attention but the wwe champion refused even though he was seriously injured **

**John knew how bad he was but he didn't care, he did because Torrie would have suffered the fate he did and he didn't want that so he sacrificed himself for her. Even though he knew Torrie was in a awkward situation he still wanted her to be with him. John tries to hide these feelings but he can't anymore he knows that Torrie is with Carlito he hates what he's doing driving a wedge between them but he couldn't help the way he was feeling. **

**Meanwhile Torrie opened the women's locker, she immediately got changed in jeans, a black top, black belt and black boots. She put all her stuff away before she put her white coat on. **

**"Hey, where you going? Mickie asked **

**"Yeah I'm going to see John," Torrie said doing her coat**

**"Ohh" Mickie replied not sure what to make of that **

**"Yeah I need to see him even if he's not up to it" Torrie replied **

**"Okay" Mickie replied to her **

**"Thanks," Torrie said, she was about to leave when she turned back to Mickie "Mick, please if Carlito asks for me tell him I went out okay" **

**"All right but you owe me" Mickie said with a smile, Torrie came back and hugged Mickie before leaving the raw women's locker room**

**Torrie put her stuff in her car; she climbed in the passenger seat and started to drive off. **

**10 minutes later **

**Torrie stopped her car; she took off her seat belt and opened the car door. Torrie stepped out of her car into the dark cold air. Torrie shut the door she looked around and noticed no one was in sight no noise no nothing. Torrie put her hands through her blonde hair before walking up the entrance. Torrie opened the hotel room door and walked up to receptionist. After lots of persuading she told Torrie which room John was in. Torrie thanked her before walking to the evaluator. Torrie put her black prada handbag and rested on her shoulder**

**Torrie walked down the hall until she got to the room, Torrie sighed and knocked on the door. She waited outside the door for an answer **

**"Please don't be asleep," Torrie uttered **

**John looked as he heard someone knock on his door, John whined as he put a black top on he still had his trousers and trainers on. John put his hand on and answered the door. **

**"Torrie" John said shocked **

**"Can I come in?" Torrie asked looking at him **

**"Yeah sure" John replied, Torrie smiled and walked in as John shut the door **

**Torrie turned around and came close to John, Torrie looked up at him before moving away keeping distance from the two of them **

**"So how are you?" Torrie asked **

**"Not too bad, in pain but I'm okay" John said **

**"You shouldn't be here John, you should be in hospital" Torrie spoke **

**John sighed and put his hat back on before answering Torrie "I don't need this from you too Torrie, I have had doctors, nurses, Hunter, Shawn everyone telling me to go back to the hospital" **

**"Yeah because they care, like I do" Torrie said looking at him **

**"Yeah" John replied looking at her "Torrie if you're going to be like this then just leave okay" **

**"No, it's all my fault" Torrie replied, John turned back around and came forward to her **

**"What why would you think that?" John replied **

**"Because if you didn't come and save him you would have never gone through that table" Torrie said in tears **

**"What?" John replied **

**"You're going to lose at Royal Rumble because of me" Torrie said, John looked at her **

**"Torrie I did this for you because if he didn't to it to me it would have been you and I couldn't let that happen" John put his hand on her shoulder trying to help but she moved away **

**"I never asked you to do this," She responded angry "I never asked you to nearly kill yourself for me" **

**"Torrie," **

**"You stopped breathing in front of me, do you know how scared and helpless it feels when someone you really cared for just lies there" Torrie snapped upset **

**Torrie put her head down; she put her fingers through her curls while tears fell down her eyes. John came forward and pulled her in for a nice hug. Torrie held unto John tight as she watched his chest rose in and out. **

**"I'm sorry it's just that I can't believe that happened," Torrie replied **

**"Torrie, if I didn't then you would have" John said with his hand on her face cupping it in place **

**Torrie looked up into his clear blue eyes while he had one of hands on her shoulder and the other on below her chin. Torrie leaned closing her eyes and kissed John with passion, John kissed back bring Torrie closer to him while Torrie put her hands around John's neck and chest. John laid Torrie down on his bed; Torrie sat up and took off his top. Torrie looked down at his mid section and saw it was quite bad. John pulled Torrie black top off to reveal her purple-diamonded bra. John laid her back down, Carlito wasn't on her mind this felt so right even though everyone would think she was a slapper she didn't care.**

**Torrie moaned with pleasure when John kissed her neck, Torrie caught his lips as they continued to make love even though Torrie was with Carlito. **

**Torrie woke up thanks to the sound of the rain splashing on the window. Torrie looked and got off John's chest. Then it hit her when she saw him sleeping she had slept with him. Torrie put her hands through her hair and looked back at John **

**Torrie kept out of the bed and got dressed, she looked at John still peacefully sleeping. Torrie closed the door before leaving John on his own. Torrie zipped up her boot before realising she left her other boot in there **

**"Oh great" Torrie thought, she sighed and crept back in and grabbed her boot **

**She looked up and saw John was still sleeping; Torrie couldn't help but smile seeing him peacefully sleeping he looked so peaceful. She remembered the last time she saw John with his eyes closed after being squashed by Umaga. **

**"He's so hot and amazing" Torrie thought **

**"No Torrie just go" Another thought bellowed **

**Torrie listened to the second one and went to leave, she turned and fell over her own foot and went crashing to the floor with a massive bang which of course woke up the wwe champion **

**"Oh great, oww" Torrie cursed to herself **

**John opened his eyes and looked down to see Torrie sitting on the floor. **

**"Torrie" **

**"Oh that's what I need?" Torrie thought "God perfect" **

**"Oh hi," Torrie said with a smile "How are you?" **

**"What are you doing on the floor?" **

**"Ohh emm…. I was emm I don't know" Torrie replied getting up **

**"Where you going?" John asked getting out of bed, he put on his shorts and turned back to Torrie **

**"I have too go John, I'm sorry but this was mistake" Torrie said **

**"Mistake what?" John said before putting his top **

**"I'm sorry" Torrie replied before leaving **

**John looked with a shock look on his face while he stared at the door that Torrie just left. John didn't know what was going on but the wwe champion didn't know how long he could take. If Torrie isn't careful then Cena will make the choice for her if she continues with these games. **

**Torrie closed her hotel room door; she took her coat off before falling down breaking down in tears over what she just did. Torrie didn't know what to do anymore her feelings were out of control she had no control over the situation anymore all she knew she didn't want to feel like this anymore a complete evil person for leading on both Carlito and Cena **

**"What am I going to do?" Torrie muttered putting her head back on the wall, Torrie closed her eyes and tears fell down from the beauties face. **

**Aww poor Torrie if she's not careful she's going to lose John what will she do? Hope you like it **

**Next Chapter: Mickie takes drastic action to get Torrie to confess **


	12. Please let me help you

**Chapter 12: Please let me help **

**Torrie was in the canteen with her good friend Mickie James, the women's champ was talking to Torrie about the rumble and wondering who would win it but Torrie wasn't paying any attention she was thinking about John and Carlito and of course she had to be in the middle**

**"Torrie" Mickie called, Torrie snapped out of her trance**

**"Yeah sorry Mickie what was you saying?" Torrie asked**

**"What up with you?"**

**"Nothing" Torrie replied looking at Mickie James**

**"I know you Torrie" Mickie said with a hand on her shoulder "What's up?"**

**"Is it the last man standing?" Mickie asked, "Are you worried about Cena is that what it is?"**

**"No it's not that?" Torrie replied**

**"What then?" Mickie asked, Torrie sighed and looked at Mickie**

**"Ohh did you see John?" Mickie asked, Torrie looked up at her and thought about what happened the last time they were together**

**"Oh yeah I did and I slept with him" Torrie thought "Putting everything in a perspective"**

**"Torrie, god what is matter with you?" Mickie asked "You have been like this all day in your own world"**

**"Sorry Mickie," Torrie replied**

**"What's happened Torrie?" Mickie asked wanting to know**

**Torrie broke down and started to cry, Mickie looked and hugged Torrie**

**"I'm an evil bitch Mickie," Torrie said**

**"Why what?" Mickie asked**

**"I…slept with John" Torrie muttered Mickie pulled away when she heard that**

**"I know" Torrie said, Mickie had a disappointed look on her face**

**"Why would you do that?"**

**"I don't know it's just happened" Torrie replied**

**"Torrie," Mickie replied, "I'm sorry but I can't look at you"**

**"Mickie," Torrie said with a upset expression on her face**

**"I'm sorry Torrie, you need to sort this out on your own" Mickie said, Torrie sighed and put her head down while Mickie walked out. Torrie felt ashamed that her own best friend had turned her back on her.**

**"Torrie"**

**"Shawn" Torrie replied seeing the showstopper**

**"Hey sweetie, hey what's a matter?" Shawn said seeing Torrie in tears**

**"I such a cow Shawn, I slept with John and Mickie just walked on me" Torrie said, she noticed Shawn looking at her like Mickie did**

**"Yeah go on then go, because you think I'm a slapper as well" Torrie replied**

**"No I don't, I think you are a confused young lady" Shawn said**

**"Thanks Shawn" Torrie replied with a laugh but she was still upset**

**"I better go, you going to be okay?" Shawn asked with his arm around Torrie**

**"Yeah thanks Shawn" Torrie replied, the showstopper smiled and hugged her before walking off**

**Meanwhile John was in the trainer's room getting checked over, the doctor was listening to his heartbeat. John sighed he had no focus on the match because all his mind could think about was Torrie.**

**"Stop thinking about her" John thought, he wasn't listening to the doctor either**

**"John take a deep breath" The doctor asked, John did that but ended up coughing**

**"Let me check your abdomen" The doctor said, he put his hand on John's mid section, John flinched in pain and told the doctor he understands his concern but he had to do this and there was nothing the doctor or anyone could convince other wise**

**"You have a visitor" The doctor said, John turned to see Torrie standing in a black skirt with a red top that ties up at the front with Black knee boots**

**"Oh great this is all I need, her!" John muttered **

**"I'll leave you too it" The doctor replied leaving John and Torrie**

**"Hi" Torrie replied moving forward to him**

**"Hey" John said looking at her**

**"What are you doing?" Torrie asked**

**"Ohh me…sitting here because I want peace and quiet" John said with sarcasm holding his sore mid section**

**"Ohh"**

**"Sorry Torrie I'm just pissed off" John replied**

**"With me?"**

**"Well partly you but mostly Umaga" John spoke not turning around to look at Torrie**

**"I'm sorry" Torrie replied with her hand on John's arm**

**The wwe champion looked at her and saw the sorry placed in her eyes, he moved away from her not wanting to caught into her again. Normally John was able to get away from women but with Torrie he couldn't**

**"You don't hate do you?" Torrie asked**

**John turned back to her and said in pain "now why would you think that?"**

**Torrie looked at him with a sorry and shameful expression "I'm sorry"**

**"You keep doing this Torrie, you say that you don't feel anything for me then you kiss me and last week you slept with me now why should I be angry?" John asked with a glare**

**"Want to know why?" John snapped, Torrie moved back after hearing his rough tone**

**"Because you just don't know what you want, and me I'm always on the end of your games" John said angry**

**"No it's not like that"**

**"Ohh really so what is it like Torrie?" John asked**

**"I care about you John" Torrie replied**

**"REALLY WOW THANKS" John said, he wished he didn't raise his voice and move because his ribs killed him he was struggling to breathe**

**"Oww!" John yelped holding his ribs, Torrie looked at him and pulled him back and tried to help but he pushed Torrie away**

**"John let me help you" Torrie replied**

**"I don't need it!" John snapped still in pain. He bent down and held his mid section. Torrie didn't listen to him and pulled him back, she saw the pain and agony in John's face. Torrie put her right hand on his mid section and helped him**

**John looked as the pain died down "emm…. thanks"**

**"It's least I could do" Torrie replied "Anyways good luck"**

**"Thanks, now go back to Carlito" John said, Torrie looked at him**

**"John"**

**"Just go!" John replied to her, Torrie sighed and left John on his own**

**"Son of a" John said holding his ribs still thinking about Torrie**

**Was the dazzling beautiful diva worth the pain Cena was going through, as much as John hated to admit it yes she was!**

**Ohh what's going to happen now, please review thanks**


	13. A angel in disguise

**Chapter 13: A angel in disguise**

**Torrie entered the women's locker room; she closed the door thinking about what happened with John. Torrie walked into the bathroom and got changed in white quarter lengths, a pink ribbon around the trousers with a pink straps top with black knee boots. Torrie re applied her make up and put a black-diamonded choker around her neck. Torrie brushed her hair and put it in a half ponytail with a butterfly clip holding it with strands coming down. **

**Torrie looked at her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't help think she did look pretty but inside she felt awful for the way she has been handling this situation. Torrie sighed and opened the door to see Mickie standing there **

"**Mickie" Torrie replied **

"**Come here sweetie" Mickie said, Torrie hugged her and let out all the emotion in her **

"**I'm sorry" Torrie replied **

"**I know babe I understand" Mickie said, Torrie smiled and hugged Mickie again before they sat on the couch as the last man standing was coming up next **

**The rivalry of John and Umaga played with Torrie in it. The footage of John getting bulldozed through a table for Torrie played along with John hitting Umaga with the steel steps. The fights that Umaga and John had were in the video. The promo ended with John and Umaga standing in the ring looking at each other **

**Lillian Garcia was in the ring in a white skirt with white bikini top and silver sandals. She raised the microphone and told the rules of a last man standing. **

"**Well here we go!" King said **

**John Cena's music hit the arena; the wwe champion didn't come out like he does hyping the crowd. He just walked down the ring. John had one thing on his mind that was payback on his opponent after what he did to the champ on Monday. John got in the ring and stared up at the ramp with his cold blue eyes **

"**Well I think Cena has one thing on his mind and that is payback King," JR said **

"**Yeah but how is he Cena, we've been hearing that he's less than 50 percent could he be jeopardizing his career being here tonight" King said **

**Lillian was standing there and went up to John being one of Torrie's friends and John's **

"**Are you sure you want do this?" Lillian asked, John nodded looking at her **

"**Yeah Lil, I am" John replied **

"**God I hope he's careful," Torrie said to Mickie **

"**Yeah" Mickie replied **

**Umaga music hit the arena; John turned around and stared at the monster. John removed his hat and top with his ribs bandaged up thanks to the attack by Umaga last week. Umaga shouting jibbish at John before getting in the ring while his manager stayed ringside John didn't take his eyes off the challenger he removed his chain and gave it to the ref. John turned and breathed in and out while aggression and anger built inside the wwe champion. John breathed in and out about to let all that anger aggression out. The bell rung and the match began. **

"**I can't do this," Torrie said with Mickie **

"**Torrie where are you going?" Mickie James asked her **

"**I can't just sit here, see you later" Torrie replied, she didn't give Mickie a chance to convince her to stay. **

**Torrie came out of the curtain and walked down the ramp and stayed ringside to be there for John even though he may not want her there **

"**JR Torrie's here" King said **

"**I know King" JR replied "In my opinion that there is a relationship building with Cena and Torrie" **

**Torrie watched with worry because of the welfare of John. Torrie shook off all the thoughts of John being hurt also ignoring her heart beating twice as fast and the worry and fear in her body Torrie waited anxiously as the last man standing match started. **

"**Torrie is obviously worried JR" King said **

"**Yes well she knows what is wrong with John," JR said**

**John showing his not scared went straight up to the challenger. Torrie opened her mouth with disgust when Umaga shoved John. **

**Cena hit some punches. Cena floated over an attempted slam by Umaga and hit a jawbreaker. Torrie clapped and cheered with the fans for the wwe champion **

**Umaga came back with hit one shot to the body and Cena fell to the floor, clutching his ribs. Torrie yelped when she saw John on the floor. **

"**It took one shot and Cena is down," JR said **

"**It looks to me that Cena is struggling to breathe" King replied **

"**Come on John" Torrie cheered seeing John make it to his feet**

**Umaga punched Cena as he got on the apron, and Cena fell back to the floor. Umaga threw Cena into the ringside steps then hit some punches as the two men worked their way up the aisle. Torrie was a bundle of nerves as she watched the match continue **

**Cena returned fire with punches and they went back towards the ring. Cena rammed Umaga headfirst into the ring apron, but Umaga hit him in the gut and Cena doubled over in pain. **

"**Oh god" Torrie said seeing John again on the floor **

**Umaga grabbed John and pushed him in the ring, Torrie tried to get John back on his feet. Umaga hit a head butt and kicked Cena in the ribs, John fall the canvas holding his sore injuries. **

"**Abdominal injury is a horrible thing to have because you can't breathe properly" King told **

**Umaga hit a punch to the gut, then a forearm to the back Umaga hit some head butts to the midsection in a corner. **

"**Come on John!" Torrie screamed **

**Umaga went for a charge, but Cena got his feet up. Cena then ran into a clothesline by Umaga. John fall to the canvas and laid motionless while the ref made the count. **

"**Cena, Cena" The fans chanted **

"**That could knock your lights out, Cena could be down now" King said **

"**Come on John!" Torrie pleaded slapping her hand on the mat, John got up at the count of seven. Umaga got angry and slammed Cena, then grabbed a section of ring steps and prepared to toss them into the ring, but Armando had him wait to see if Cena was going to get up. **

**Cena was getting up at six, so Armando told Umaga to throw the steps in. Torrie shook her head and her eyes were showing worry and fear seeing Umaga with the steel steps. **

**Umaga got on the apron, Cena grabbed him and yanked him throat first across the top rope. Torrie clapped while Umaga fell on the floor near the ramp**

**A hurt Cena somehow lifted the steps overhead; Torrie eyes were widened when she saw that. John was using everything he had in him **

"**Oh my god how can he lift those steps" King asked **

"**Look at this King" JR replied **

**Cena threw them to ringside, hitting Umaga in the head. Umaga fell down and laid on the floor while Estrada was screaming for Umaga to get up. Estrada went over there and shook his monster as the ref was counting, but Umaga was up at eight. **

**Cena went outside to toss Umaga back into the ring. Cena went to rebound off the ropes, but Umaga hit him with a spin kick. Cena was up at six and Umaga hit a shot to the ribs and applied a bear hug. He started to shake John squeezing the lively hell out of the wwe champion. Torrie was slapping her hand on the mat getting the crowd to join in. John was struggling to breathe as Umaga shook him.**

"**Come on John!" Torrie screamed worried, she looked with horror as John was fading. **

**Umaga planted Cena with a belly-to-belly suplex and the ref started counting. Umaga got the other half of the steps and placed them in the ring. Cena got up at eight. **

**Umaga got out of the ring; he saw Torrie looking he started shouting at her. Torrie stepped back from the monster. Umaga grabbed the steel steps **

**Umaga propped the steps in a corner, Torrie held unto her hair as John fell down on the steel steps after being punched by Umaga **

**Umaga went for his running butt blast, but Cena moved out of the way and Umaga ran into the steps **

**Cena lifted the steps and ran into Umaga with them. Umaga got up at seven. Cena went to the top rope and went for a body press, but Umaga caught him and delivered a spinning sidewalk slam. **

"**No!" Torrie screamed seeing John down in the ring **

**Umaga placed the steps in the middle of the ring. Umaga kicked Cena in the ribs then used the second rope to hit a modified Banzai Drop. Torrie eyes were filled with worry when she saw Umaga land on John, the wwe champion was in pain and held unto his midsection but Umaga kicked him making him lie on the canvas. Umaga hit a second, but on the third Cena got his knees up in Umaga's groin. **

"**Whooo come on John" Torrie cheered happy **

**Cena gave Umaga a Throwback, sending Umaga face first into the steps. Cena slammed Umaga back first on the steps. Torrie clapped and cheered with the fans until John collapsed to the mat. **

"**Come on" Torrie replied scared, John started to move "Come on John you can do it" **

"**John doesn't have anything left I don't think" JR said **

"**His ribs must be killing him" King replied **

**Cena made it to his feet at 5, he did the five knuckle shuffle to Umaga. John lifted Umaga up on his shoulders. Torrie smiled and cheered seeing John giving every ounce of strength but it was too much for the wwe champion Umaga's weight caused Cena to fall face first into the steps. **

"**John's face went first on those steps" JR said **

**Cena got back up at nine holding his head, Umaga hit a series of right hands to Cena. Cena got up at eight and Umaga delivered more punches. Cena hulked up, daring Umaga to hit him more. **

"**Woooooo" The fans chanted with Torrie **

**Cena hit some punches, but Umaga grabbed Cena and planted him with a Samoan Drop. Torrie screamed scared seeing John on the mat and Umaga calling for the Samoan spike **

**Umaga shouted at Torrie and stepped back while crazed Umaga stared down at Torrie. Umaga turned and lifted John up to his feet but John stopped the spike **

"**Woooo" Torrie screamed **

**Umaga whacked John in the head with a head butt, Torrie looked as Umaga got out of the ring and grabbed Lillian's chair **

"**What's he doing?" JR asked **

**Umaga got in the ring with the chair, Torrie eyes widened with shock when Umaga smashed that chair on John's mid section. Umaga did it again leaving John motionless in the ring **

**Umaga listened to his manager and put it around John's neck, Torrie shook her head knowing what was going to happen **

"**OH MY GOD DON'T DO THAT!" JR shouted **

**Torrie screamed helpless and scared the fans were booing seeing Umaga going to squash John's neck. Torrie had enough and slid in the ring as the ref distracted Umaga. She knelt down and tried to get the chair off John's neck. **

"**Torrie trying to take the chair off his neck" King said **

"**God Torrie doing us a favour" JR Said, the fans cheered when Torrie nearly got the chair off his neck. Umaga grabbed Torrie by her hair and pulled away from John **

"**No!" Torrie screamed seeing Umaga dawning on her **

"**John please get up, please for me," Torrie pleaded **

**Umaga was about to hurt Torrie but John whacked Umaga in the back with chair. John bent down and saw Umaga about to fall on Torrie. He grabbed Torrie out of way as Umaga went to the canvas **

**Torrie rolled out of the ring as John went to beat up Umaga**

**Umaga instead hit the wwe champion with a head butt. Umaga tied Cena to the Tree of Woe, and then went for a diving head butt, but Cena sat up in the ropes and Umaga crashed to the mat. **

**Cena delivered a top rope leg drop, Rocker Dropper-style, sending Umaga headfirst to the mat. Cena threw Umaga shoulder first into ring post. Cena rolled to ringside and kicked Estrada down who had a monitor in his hand **

"**Come on John!" Torrie said**

**Cena grabbed a TV monitor and blasted Umaga in the head with it. Torrie smiled and cheered when she witnessed Umaga fall to the canvas but that wasn't enough Umaga got up at eight. John sighed with annoyance and continues to fight **

**Cena hit a shoulder block, sending Umaga to the floor. Cena got on the apron and jumped at Umaga, but Umaga caught him and rammed him back first into the ring post. **

"**No!" Torrie replied holding her hair **

**Umaga rammed Cena head first into the ring steps, John fell to the floor after being driven face first by Umaga, then Umaga sent John headfirst into the ECW announce table. **

**Umaga grabbed John and laid him down on his front ready to splash him like he did last week. Torrie was screaming with fright seeing Umaga get on the announce table**

"**Oh god don't do this!" JR said **

"**Uh oh" King replied **

"**No!" Torrie screamed **

**Umaga ran across the Raw and Smackdown announce tables, looking to splash Cena through the ECW table, Cena moved and Umaga crashed through the ECW table alone. **

**Cena rolled into the ring, and Umaga, amazingly, stood up on the floor at nine. **

**Armando held his face for moment before unhooking the top rope in one corner, as Umaga approached the ring and hit Cena in the gut. **

**Armando got the one turnbuckle unhooked and barked orders at Umaga, telling him to hit Cena with the steel connector. **

"**No, John don't please!" Torrie pleaded with her hand around her mouth **

**Umaga charged, but Cena ducked it and hit Umaga with an FU. John fell to the canvas after giving the monster the FU shocking everyone at the royal rumble including Torrie **

**Estrada got on the apron and started to shout but John turned and knocked Estrada down with a right hand. Torrie clapped and smiled when she saw Estrada down on the outside Cena hit Umaga with the steel connector. Cena then applied at STFU, wrapping the broken top rope around Umaga's throat and choking him with it. **

"**Wooo come on!" Torrie screamed seeing John choke Umaga with everything he had in his body**

**Cena rolled off and the referee started to count. Umaga started to rise, so Cena re applied the STFU choking the monster out witht he rope. **

"**Oh come on" Torrie said seeing Umaga rise to his feet, John sighed and bent down and choked him with the rope again. **

"**Umaga won't stay down, he just won't" JR said **

"**How much does Cena have left" King replied **

**Cena rolled off, and got to his feet. And this time Umaga didn't get up John stood tall in the ring being the last man standing. Torrie clapped before she saw how bad John looked **

"**I can't believe he did it" King said **

"**John is the last man standing" JR replied **

**Torrie slid in the ring, she saw John hold up his title. He bent down with exhaustion and pain going through he wwe champion. He saw Torrie standing there with a look of happiness and worry**

**Torrie came forward to him, John looked and sighed and walked over to Torrie. He hugged her being in character **

"**John I'm sorry" Torrie replied **

**John sighed and hugged her saying it's okay. John fell to his knees with Torrie shocking everyone at the royal rumble. Torrie looked with fright when John collapsed to the mat.**

"**JOHN!" Torrie cried going to his side, John didn't move Torrie turned him around on his back. His arm was on the mat while he breathed frequently. John opened his eyes and sat up with Torrie near him. He wouldn't let her help him up, being the proud man he is he managed to stand up and hold up his title with Torrie standing with a smile**

**Torrie and John entered his locker room**

"**How are you?" Torrie asked **

"**Fine thanks" John muttered in fresh clothes **

"**Listen thanks for helping," John replied a little uncomfortable **

"**It's okay, you helped me I help you" Torrie said, John looked at her and laughed **

"**Yeah" **

"**Listen thanks for saving me when Umaga was about to fall on me," Torrie replied **

"**It's alright" John replied **

"**So I'm sorry for everything John," Torrie replied "I'm just so confused" **

"**Uh huh" Johns aid "You know I think I realise that" **

"**Yeah" **

"**Look Torrie all I want you to do is be true to your heart be with who ever you want, because I'm not going to get between you and Carlito" John said **

"**Huh" **

"**I'm not going to put you in this situation Torrie, I have been on the receiving end of what Carlito is right now it's not nice" John replied **

"**You saying that you don't want me" Torrie replied **

"**No, Torrie I do want you but I'm not going to do this to you anymore" John replied, Torrie looked at him John was sorting out the situation him self he was choosing for her. **

"**I don't understand" Torrie said **

"**Torrie what don't you understand" **

"**That you're saying this, it's that simple to let go" Torrie replied **

"**What?" John sighed getting annoyed **

"**Look Torrie one day you are going push me away too far that I'm not going to come back so leave it at that" John said in a serious manner **

"**Okay thanks" Torrie replied even though she was upset **

"**Bye" Torrie said, she left the locker room not believing what she was just told **

**Torrie was out of the situation, John was going to let Carlito and Torrie be happy but why is Torrie unhappy about that. Was it enough for Torrie did she really want the wwe champion and now she's lost him **

**Was Cena the one Torrie really wanted, what next for Torrie? Will she settle with his choice? **


	14. Is it him?

**Chapter 14: Is it him? **

**Torrie opened the women's locker room; sad emotions were going through her that John had given up on her. Torrie should be happy that finally she's out of the triangle that consists of John, Carlito and herself. But the playboy cover girl wasn't happy in fact she felt something in her life was missing**

**"Hey" Mickie said, Torrie looked at her and put a smile on her face **

**"HI" Torrie replied a few moments later **

**"Are you okay?" Mickie asked **

**"Yeah fine, I'm out of the Cena and Carlito thing," Torrie muttered bluntly **

**"Ohh that's good" Mickie said, she changed her tune when she saw Torrie looking upset **

**"Torrie" **

**"Yeah it wasn't me Mickie, John has said that he's going to leave it be" Torrie replied **

**"Ohh good isn't it?" Mickie asked **

**"Yeah great!" Torrie uttered upset in a blunt tone **

**"I don't understand what's wrong?" Mickie asked **

**Torrie huffed and sighed "I don't know, it's just doesn't feel right" **

**"What do you mean?" **

**"Well hearing John say that it made me more focused that's him I want but I still want Carlito" Torrie sighed **

**"Okay" **

**"Ohh why can't I just have both" **

**"Well because you can't really," Mickie said **

**"Why not?" Torrie replied, "I mean it could work" **

**"Yeah it could but I don't think John and Carlito would like it to be most honest" **

**"Ohh your right it wouldn't, so what the hell am I going to do?" Torrie asked looking up at the ceiling **

**"Right that's it I have had enough, right okay we are going to sort this out" Mickie replied, Torrie had a look of confusion on her face when Mickie got a coin out of her pocket **

**"What?" **

**"Right whatever side wins that's who you are with" Mickie replied **

**"I'm sorry what?" Torrie asked **

**"It's not in your control anymore Torrie, It's in the coins" Mickie replied holding the coin back to Torrie's face **

**"What?" Torrie replied "Mickie this isn't a game this is my heart!" **

**"Well you don't have any say it anymore, because I can't stand it anymore" Mickie replied "If you don't do this Torrie I'm afraid I might have to hurt you" **

**"Mickie" **

**"Come on please!" Mickie pleaded, Torrie sighed and nodded **

**"Thanks," Mickie replied, Torrie sighed and put her hands in her hair knowing that her fate who she is going to with is in the fate of a coin. How stupid it sounds it might be the only way she can decide. **

**"Okay right head Cena, tails Carlito" Torrie replied **

**Mickie looked and flicked it, Torrie looked at her as Mickie revealed **

**"Heads" Mickie replied **

**"Ohh, it's a coin Mickie, best two out of 3" Torrie replied, Mickie sighed and flicked again **

**"Tails" **

**"Oh god, you see I told you this was stupid" Torrie replied, Mickie flicked it again **

**"Well" Torrie said **

**Mickie dropped it and picked it up, she looked at the coin and then Torrie "You want to know?"**

**"No of course not!" Torrie said with sarcasm "Of course I want to know" **

**"It's tails" Mickie replied, "its Carlito" **

**"Ohh good" Torrie said a little disappointed "Well the coin decides so that's it" **

**"Yeah" Mickie replied **

**"Cool good" Torrie spoke "It's just that…it's John I want I don't feel anything for Carlito" **

**"Aww really" Mickie asked with a smile **

**"Yeah and the coin doesn't believe it's Cena" Torrie replied, "Are you sure?" **

**"No" Mickie smiled, Torrie looked at her **

**"What?" Torrie replied a little take back **

**"It's heads," Mickie replied, Torrie looked at her with her hands on her hips **

**"What I know you would deny it but I got you" Mickie smiled, Torrie laughed with her **

**"I guess you did" Torrie replied **

**"So you have made your decision?" Mickie asked in a please say you have manner **

**"Yeah it's John, I know it is" Torrie said with a smile **

**"Hoorahh" Mickie replied with a smile **

**Torrie laughed before hugging Mickie, Torrie thanked Mickie for the coin toss idea because it made Torrie realise that it was John. Torrie left the locker room to go and find John to tell him it's him she wants and there was no more denying or hiding it was him she wanted to hold and love for her life**

**Torrie turned the corner and saw John standing there, she was about to over to him when she saw Maria hug him and smiled as she was close to him. Maria kissed John. That image made Torrie angry and upset sensing she was too late he was with somebody else. Torrie closed her eyes and let a few tears roll down her eyes she couldn't stop them running down her face. Torrie walked away with her heart broken and she only had herself to blame she pushed John to far now he's out of her life but is it all it seems? **

**End of chapter **

**Aww what will happen now? **

**Chapter 15: John finds out Torrie and Carlito broke up what will the champ do and is there more heartbreak for Torrie **


	15. It's not what it seems

**Chapter 15: It's not what it seems **

**Torrie entered the canteen, she walked to the table and picked up a bottle of orange when the wwe champion John Cena approached. Torrie sighed and looked at him **

"**Hey Torrie" **

"**Hi" Torrie muttered before taking a sip of her drink **

"**What's wrong?" John asked, Torrie wasn't even looking at him not interested what he's got to say because she was still upset what happened last night when she realised that John was the one she wanted but then when she saw him he had his arms around Maria!**

"**What's a matter with you?" John asked **

"**Well nothing…. it doesn't matter" Torrie replied **

"**Well obviously it does" John spoke bringing Torrie back by her wrist **

"**It doesn't matter get off me!" Torrie snapped **

"**What's wrong?" **

"**Just please let me go John!" Torrie pleaded, John let her go of her wrist before asking her again**

"**What is it I thought we sorted this" John said **

"**Yeah we did" **

"**Then why are you snapping?" John asked with a look of confusion **

"**He has be kidding?" **

"**Carlito and I broke up last night if you must know" Torrie replied **

"**Huh what?" **

"**Yeah we broke up, you know why John because again I fall for the wrong guy!" Torrie hissed before turning her heel and walking away **

**John stood there a few seconds thinking about what Torrie just said. John walked off to get more out of Torrie **

"**What do you mean wrong guy?" John asked **

"**Well you see I fell for this guy and I dumped my boyfriend for him and I actually thought that he would want me but obviuously again I was wrong" Torrie shouted at John **

"**You know that I want you!" John shouted back **

"**Ohh yeah so why did you do that?" **

"**What?" **

**Torrie huffed getting angry with the wwe champion **

"**Come on Torrie what did I do?" John asked, Torrie turned back and shouted at him **

"**YOU KISSED MARIA" Torrie screamed at him **

"**What?" **

"**No point denying it John I saw you!" Torrie screamed **

**John thought and trailed back last night, John remembered it and sais trying to explain **

"**Oh no you got it wrong" John replied **

"**Really so what she just fell in your mouth did she?" Torrie screamed **

"**No Torrie, you have it wrong it wasn't like that" John said **

"**Really I don't care" Torrie shouted walking off **

"**Torrie," John said **

"**Just leave me alone John!" Torrie screamed before turning back around storming off **

"**Oh well I think that went pretty well" John sighed to himself **

**Torrie burst in the women's locker room with a face like thunder, anger and fury was roaming around in the cover girl's body. Torrie sat down and huffed to herself she wasn't going to cry over John Cena even if she felt like crying **

"**Oh hey Torrie" Mickie noticed coming out in her wrestling attire **

"**Hey" Torrie muttered **

"**You will never guess what has happened with Maria and Cena" Mickie asked **

"**Ohh no what?" Torrie said, she was drinking some orange when Mickie told her the most shocking news ever **

"**well Cena has dumped Maria" Mickie told, Torrie coughed on her drink and began coughing uncontrollably **

"**Babe you okay?" Mickie asked, Torrie coughed once more before turning to Mickie **

"**What did John do?" **

"**Apparently this is what Maria told me, he dumped her because he had feelings for another diva and now I wonder who that could be?" Mickie said with a smile **

"**Oh fuck" Torrie said "Well why were they kissing?" **

"**Maria kissed him before he told her" Mickie replied, Torrie put her head down thinking about what she just heard **

"**Ohh, okay great" Torrie replied in a shocked manner **

"**What?" **

"**Nothing see you later Mickie" Torrie replied, Mickie watched with wide eyes when Torrie left the locker room quite quickly **

"**You can't be serious" Shawn asked **

"**Yeah I am" John replied with his decision **

"**But it's not the right decision" Hunter replied as he stopped by with Shawn**

"**Guys I can't do this anymore, I'm getting away from Torrie" John said **

"**But you going to smackdown what would that prove?" Shawn asked **

"**Yeah we don't want you to go" Hunter said, John let out a laugh **

"**It's the only way I can't do this anymore, she totally misunderstood with Maria" John said **

"**Yeah kind of fuzzing on that bit" Shawn asked **

"**Yeah me too," Hunter replied, John sighed putting his hat back on how many times has he explained to them **

"**I told Maria that its Torrie I wanted, but Torrie saw Maria kiss me so" **

"**Aahhh I get it" Shawn said **

"**I don't" Hunter replied still a bit clueless, a few moments later he got it **

**"Ohh," Triple H said "Are you sure that's the right thing to do" Hunter replied **

**John looked at the game and then the showstopper, was he making the right decision, was he throwing a chance of him and Torrie being happy. **

**Torrie opened the locker room, seeing her presence DX and John turned to her. DX took the hint and left Torrie and wwe champion in the locker room alone. Silence fell the room because they didn't know what to say due to the situation they both were in. **

**"Hey" Torrie was the first to speak**

**"Hi" John replied putting his title down on the chair**

**Torrie looked at him as he put his hat back on before turning to her **

**"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I heard what happened between you and Maria" Torrie replied **

**"Ohh right good" John spoke turning to Torrie **

**"I'm really sorry, I guess I jumped to the wrong conclusions" Torrie spoke **

"**Yeah" John replied "Torrie there's something I need to tell you," **

"**What?" Torrie asked looking at him **

"**Well," John started but Torrie cut him off remembering something she forgot **

"**Ohh no, I have a important shoot," Torrie replied with her hand on her head, John looked at her **

"**Yeah but"**

"**Sorry John I have too go see you later," Torrie replied, John stared at her he had to tell Torrie something important **

"**No but, Torrie, ohh great" John spoke as Torrie left his locker room **

"**So how did it go?" Shawn asked sitting down with Hunter **

"**Well let's see she left before I told her," John said **

"**Ohh" **

"**Well go and find her" **

"**What do you expect me to do Interrupt her photo shoot," John asked, Shawn was about to say something but he didn't. **

"**Yeah that sounds like a good plan," Hunter told **

**John sighed and leaned on the wall thinking about what the step is "One or another you have to tell her" The game told **

"**No what if I don't and just leave" **

"**Then you're ass without telling her" Shawn replied to John **

"**I know your right, okay I'll go now and tell her" John said, he walked out of his locker room to go and tell Torrie his news. **

**Meanwhile Torrie opened the door to see the photographers all ready and waiting for her **

"**There you are Torrie," He said **

**Torrie nodded shutting the door, she walked forward "I am so sorry" **

"**Okay cool, right sit there, make up!" He instructed, Torrie sat down on the chair. Make up artist came over and did Torrie make up and made her look beautiful more lovely than usual. After the make up was done the hairdresser put a comb through her blonde curls before adding hairspray to her hair **

**Torrie changed into a strapless sparkling pink dress with black sandals. The hairdresser positioned Torrie's hair placing it on her shoulders.**

"**Right Torrie smile" He told, Torrie sweetly smiled showing off her gorgeous pearly white teeth and her green orbs sparkled in the background. Torrie had to keep changing her positions for the camera, on the floor, standing up straight etc **

"**Right Torrie put your right hand on her hip" He told her, Torrie nodded doing what she was told **

**The cameras got closer to her admiring her beauty; Torrie flipped her hair and held it up for an image. Suddenly John opened the door he smiled and ended up looking at Torrie **

"**God she's more sexy than ever" John conscience was saying**

"**Can I help you?" **

"**Ohh sorry I was wondering if I could talk to emm…" John said still memorised by Torrie's beauty **

"**Torrie" He asked **

"**Yeah her" John replied **

"**Okay fine, we're finished here anyways," He told, Torrie smiled and left the wwe champion **

"**Sorry to interrupt the photo shoot" John told the playboy cover girl **

"**That's okay, is everything okay?" Torrie replied **

"**Hmm…yeah look I wanted to clear something up" John started but Torrie cut him off**

"**Yeah I'm sorry about the Maria thing I know what happened" Torrie told sitting on a table **

"**Yeah but there's something I need to tell you" John said **

"**What?" Torrie asked **

"**Well you see I," John was cut off when Tell me by P.Diddy played on her phone**

"**Ohh sorry" **

"**It's fine" John sighed, Torrie smiled flipping her cell answering the phone **

"**Hello" **

"**TORRIE!" Mickie screamed **

"**What's wrong?" Torrie asked **

"**You need to get here now Candice is having a fit about the wedding" Mickie replied **

"**Ohh okay, I'll be right there" Torrie replied, John sighed hearing Torrie say that **

"**Sorry the bride is going mad with worry, it's my job I'm the maid of honour" Torrie spoke jumping off the table **

"**Okay" **

**Torrie smiled and turned to the wwe champion "What you were going to tell me was it important?" **

**John looked at her "No, it wasn't" **

**"Ohh okay then I'll see you next week" Torrie said with a smile **

**John looked at her with a blank expression; he took a deep breath ready to tell Torrie his news **

**"No I won't be here" John said, After hearing him say that a look of confusion went across her face not understanding why he said that, John never misses Raw he can't he's the wwe champion. Something in Torrie's mind was telling her this wasn't good at all **

**"What do you mean?" Torrie asked still confused **

**John sighed and looked at her before saying "I'm leaving Raw" **

**End of Chapter **

**Uh oh how will Torrie react find out in the next chapter **

**Chapter 16: I'll swear my love for you again **


	16. Hurt

**Chapter 16: Hurt **

**"What do you just say?" Torrie asked shocked **

**John sighed looking at her "You better go before Mickie rings you again" **

**"No I'm not going anywhere" Torrie stated, she shut the door before turning to the wwe champion **

**"Torrie" **

**"What did you say?" Torrie demanded, "Did you say you're leaving raw" **

**"Yeah" John muttered **

**"Why?" Torrie asked not understanding why he would want to leave Raw **

**"Well because I have too" **

**"Ohh I know why?" Torrie replied folding her arms, John turned to her with a nervous expression not knowing how she would react **

**"You do" **

**"Yeah it's because smackdown ratings are down so they send you over there" Torrie said, John looked at her and took a deep breath knowing that she hadn't found out that it was because of the cover girl he was leaving **

**"I mean why you?" **

**"Sorry" John asked **

**"Well why not Randy, Edge Shawn even, but no they send you" Torrie replied not happy **

**"No Torrie" **

**"I mean its stupid Raw is where you belong and they are just going to make you leave" Torrie said, John sighed putting his hat on listening to Torrie ramble on **

**"Why can't you say no" **

**"Huh" **

**"Well why can't you, it's easy John two letters one word" Torrie replied **

**"It was my choice!" John blurted out; Torrie turned to him and looked at him with a look of confusion **

**"What do you mean?" Torrie asked "Your choice" **

**"Well it was my choice, I asked if I can leave" John spoke**

**"What?" Torrie asked "Why would you do that I don't understand I mean Maria and Carlito is out of the way" **

**"Yeah but everything stopped us being together, it's a mess Torrie" **

**"Yeah so, you're just going to throw that away every we did all the good times?" Torrie asked **

**"What good times?" John asked the pretty diva **

**"What the time when I tried to break you and Carlito up, or the time I got squashed through a table by Umaga or when you told you felt nothing for me" John asked **

**Torrie turned to him with a upset expression "No the time when we talked, bonded kissed slept together that was the best time of my life when I was with you" **

**"It was a mess Torrie" John replied **

**"Did it mean anything to you, did I mean anything to you?" Torrie asked **

**"You know you did" John told her **

**"Then why are you leaving?" **

**"Because it's for the best" John said **

**"Best who?" **

**"Both of us, Torrie you know this is the right thing" John replied, Torrie turned away and tried not to cry **

**"But I don't want you to go" **

**John looked at her and put his arm around her bringing her closer, Torrie turned and hugged the wwe champion. She shut her eyes trying to let those tears fall **

**"I'll still be here for you" John replied still holding her **

**Torrie broke away from his embrace not taking her eyes off him "Yeah but it won't be the same, I will hardly see you" **

**"Torrie" **

**"I don't understand I mean who is going to there for me if your not?" **

**"Ohh you mean who will save you from Umaga or Great Khali and get their ass kicked" John joked, Torrie let out a laugh before turning to John **

**"Please John don't go please, stay for me please" Torrie replied with her hand on his covered chest, Torrie had her hand grasped into John's top not wanting to let go **

**"Please don't leave please," Torrie pleaded, "I'll come with you" **

**"What?" **

**"I'll come with you to Smackdown, we can both be together there" Torrie said **

**"But" **

**"No we could, it's where we both started it would be great" Torrie told the wwe champion **

**"Torrie" **

**"Please say yes please," Torrie pleaded, John sighed looking at her **

**"Torrie I can't do that to you, the women's title is here I can't ask you to give that up" John said **

**"What are you talking about?" Torrie told, "I don't care about that" **

**"You would really do that for me," John replied, Torrie looked at him before nodding **

**"You would give up a chance being women's champion for me" John asked Torrie **

**"Yes because you more to me," Torrie replied to John **

**"No Torrie I can't do that to you, being champion is your dream" John told, Torrie turned lowering her head realising that John was going to leave. **

**"When?" **

**"Sorry" John asked, Torrie looked up **

**"When are you leaving?" Torrie asked **

**"This is my final week," John told her, Torrie opened her mouth and gasped when she heard that **

**"Come on, hey come on" John said, Torrie turned and hugged him **

**"I still be here for you" John replied, Torrie closed her eyes letting her emotion out. Torrie pulled away from him before looking back at him **

**"Yeah how, I'm sorry John but how are you supposed too when you won't be here!" Torrie snapped hurt **

**"Torrie" **

**"No just stop it, have a nice time on smackdown" Torrie hissed **

**"Don't leave it like this Torrie, today is my final week" **

**"Well go now see if I care, bye John!" Torrie snapped, she swung the door opened before running away leaving the wwe champion by himself **

**John sighed putting his head on the door thinking about what just happened. John didn't know what to do he thought that him going to smackdown would be the best thing but obviously it wasn't it was the worst idea because him and Torrie might not be friends anymore. **

**Torrie got to the women's locker room, she sunk down to her knees she leaned on the door she couldn't stop the tears rolling down her eyes she was completely distraught. Torrie closed her eyes as more delicate tears fell from her green eyes. Torrie's heart was snapped in two she didn't want John to leave, because of the fear of her hurting Carlito and denying her feelings she had pushed the man she loved away that man was the wwe champion John Cena **

**End of chapter **

**Aww poor Torrie, will John and Torrie make up. Who helps Torrie realise what she has to do. **

**Chapter 17: Who helps Torrie and will John leave without seeing Torrie **


	17. Cry to me

**Chapter 17: Cry to me **

**"Torrie are you alright," Mickie James asked seeing the look on Torrie's face **

**Torrie dried her eyes and walked into the women's locker room. Torrie took a few steps before falling to the floor breaking down in tears. Mickie immediately hugged her as Torrie started to cry harder. Torrie closed her eyes shut while tears fell from her eyes. **

**"Torrie what is it?" Mickie asked, Torrie picked her head back up pulling out of Mickie's embrace **

**"It's John…he's…leaving Raw Mickie" Torrie stuttered in tears **

**"What?" Mickie asked with shock **

**"He's leaving Mickie" Torrie muttered, "He's leaving because of me I messed everything up" **

**"Torrie that's not true" Mickie told, Torrie stood up and faced the women's champion **

**"Yes it is, I played them both and now I don't have either of them," Torrie said, she sighed before the ill feeling started to take over her. Torrie chose to ignore it before turning back to Mickie **

**"He's leaving maybe because he wants too" Mickie replied **

**"Yeah to get away from me, I can't believe I messed everything up," Torrie told **

**"Torrie" Mickie replied, the cover girl left the locker room before the brunette could talk and reason with Torrie **

**Meanwhile John was in his locker room sitting down, he placed the wwe title on the floor before burying his head in his hands. His put his hat back on while his mind was on Torrie **

**Shawn and Hunter entered his locker room, John perked his head up when he heard the door was opened he thought it was Torrie. **

**"Ohh it's just you," John said, Hunter and Shawn looked at each other before turning back to the champion. **

**"Ohh nice to you too" Hunter replied **

**"Sorry guys it's just…." John trailed off, Shawn looked at him **

**"Ohh I guess you told Torrie" The showstopper told, John answered his question with nod **

**"Yeah" **

**"How did she take it?" Hunter asked **

**"Well I'm here on my own not happy, how do you think she took it?" John replied **

**"Ohh" Both DX members spoke knowing that Torrie didn't take it very well **

**"So what happened?" **

**"She went crazy, we argued and she stormed out" John gave them the shortest version of the events **

**"Well champ what do you expect?" Hunter replied, John turned to him **

**"The woman is crazy about you, of course she's going to be angry" Hunter said **

**"Yeah I guess" **

**"Why don't you just stay?" Shawn asked the wwe champion **

**John sighed he has been getting ever since he announced he was leaving the show "Because I have too, it's a mess with Torrie" **

**"So you think that you leaving Raw that is going to make everything simple and easy?" Hunter asked John nodded while looking at DX. **

**"John, man how stupid are you?" Hunter said, John looked at him when he said that**

**"What do you mean?" **

**"All you will be doing is making the situation worse," Shawn told while Hunter nodded **

**"Look I'm going end of story!" John snapped **

**"Then you're an idiot," Hunter stated before walking out but Shawn stayed where he was **

**"I know you better than Hunter, you don't really want to leave do you?" Shawn asked, John didn't answer the showstopper's question **

**"You love Torrie don't you?" Shawn asked, John looked for a couple of moments before nodding. **

**"Then why are you leaving?" Shawn asked, John looked at him he sighed before answering him **

**"Because it wouldn't work Shawn because everything keeps going wrong and it's like something is stopping us being together," John said **

**"Yeah you?" **

**"What?" John turned to him **

**"Well it's true because she dumped Carlito for you and you are leaving her, as much you hate to admit it John you are running away" Shawn spoke before walking out leaving the wwe champion to his thoughts **

**Was he making a mistake could there still be chance for him and Torrie was the champion throwing away the chance by leaving Raw. **

**Torrie was sitting down in the canteen stirring her hot chocolate with her stirrer. Torrie was listening to her ipod Torrie took a sip before she realised Shawn had took a seat next to her. Torrie sighed knowing that Shawn was going to ask her about John **

**"What?" taking her earphones out **

**"I guess you know about John," Shawn asked, Torrie played with her cup **

**"Ohh yeah I wish him the best" Torrie sarcastically put **

**"So how do you feel about it?" **

**"Ohh me, I can't care less to be most honest" Torrie lied to the heartbreak kid **

**"We both no that isn't true Torrie," Shawn replied **

**"I know how you feel about him and you can stop him" Shawn encouraged Torrie **

**"He's the one who's leaving why should I be the one to chase him?" Torrie asked **

**"Because I know how you feel, Torrie you don't really want him to leave do you?" **

**"No of course I don't" Torrie confessed "But there's nothing I can do"**

**"Yes there is, Torrie you don't want to spending the rest of life wondering if there was a chance still" Shawn said "You need to take the risk" **

**"But if there isn't then maybe at least make up with him to say the final goodbye" **

**Torrie listened to what Shawn, Torrie looked at him as he took his leaving the cover girl on her own. Torrie put her fingers through her blonde curly hair and thought about what Shawn said did she really want this to be end. Torrie stood up and walked out of the canteen. She walked into the women's locker room; she took a few steps before running to the bathroom to be sick. Torrie breathed heavily while her throat felt burned after the effects of being sick. Torrie didn't think anything to it she thought that maybe she was coming down with something. **

**Torrie changed into a pair of dark jeans, black belt with a dark red strappy top and black heels. She put a black headband ribbon at the front of her curly hair, making it cover the top of the band. Torrie put her silver necklace with her silver hoops. **

**Meanwhile John was standing in the parking lot with Shawn and Hunter.**

**"Look you can leave like this," Hunter told **

**"John please give her another 5 minutes," Shawn replied with Hunter **

**"No, look I got to go, I guess this is how it ends" John said **

**John gave two hugs to DX before getting in his car; he started the car while DX waved as he pulled away. Torrie jumped in the way nearly getting run over. John stopped the car still shook up he nearly ran over Torrie **

**"Are you trying to get yourself killed"? John replied getting out of his car. **

**Torrie's heart was beating twice as fast when her eyes focused on the wwe champion. DX left them standing together in the parking lot **

**"Please John don't go, don't leave me please I love you more than anything I can't do without you" Torrie confessed to John **

**"Torrie," **

**"Look you said that always fight and take chances and that is exactly what I am doing please John say yes please stay" Torrie replied with tears in her eyes **

**"Your crazy" John said stopping Torrie**

**Torrie lowered her head when he said that thinking this really was goodbye. John dropped his car keys on the floor before pulling Torrie into a passionate kiss. **

**Torrie let go of John and stared at him "This is what I want John, I don't want to be friends I want more than that. Only if you still want me" **

**John looked at her a few seconds before answering, "Of course I do, I always have" Torrie beamed with delight and kissed John. John swung her around and kissed her in mid air. **

**"So you're not leaving?" Torrie asked him **

**"No why would I leave Raw when I have you here with me, I love you too" John said, Torrie beamed delight before hugging him**

**"Let you go once before I'm not going to let you walk out the second time" John said **

**"Me neither" Torrie beamed **

**"Are you sure this is what you want?" John asked putting her **

**"Yeah I always have John, you are the only one I want" Torrie confessed smiling John smiled and kissed her again. Oblivious to both of them that was another thing that could still be a threat of them being together **

**"Oh my god I knew it" Mickie beamed happy to see John and Torrie together **

**"Ohh I knew they would get together, I'm so happy" Lillian said with a smile **

**"Yep I knew it" Shawn said **

**Hunter looked before asking "Knew what?" Shawn turned to him before shaking his head **

**"Ohh look we have an audience" Torrie replied, John turned to see their closet friends looking with smiles on their faces **

**"Well let's give them something to look at," John smirked**

**The wwe champion looked at her for a few moments before sinking in a loving kiss. Torrie put her hands around neck while he had his arms around her hips and back. John bent Torrie back still in a make out session. John brought Torrie back up, Torrie and John smiled at each other. **

**"We are so happy for you!" Mickie said hugging Torrie **

**"Thanks" Torrie replied, she started to feel faint and dizzy the feeling wasn't going away **

**"Yeah at last" Hunter said, Shawn laughed until he saw Torrie **

**"Torrie!" John called when she fell to the floor. John knelt down on the floor and put his hand on her rosy face towering over her while his other hand was below waist. **

**"Torrie oh my god, what's wrong?" Mickie said, Torrie didn't answer she just laid on the floor unconscious. **

**John picked Torrie up by her the waist and held her bridal style before driving her to the hospital. **

**Hours had passed by since Torrie collapsed, minutes turned to hours was nerved racking for everyone because they had no idea what was wrong with her. Mickie was falling asleep on Shawn's shoulder; Hunter was hugging Lillian for comfort before patting John on the back **

**"She'll be okay," Hunter told, John sighed and smiled **

**The presence of the doctor made everyone shoot up even if they were falling asleep. **

**"Is she okay?" John asked **

**"Yeah how is she?" Mickie asked quickly **

**"Fine they are both fine," The doctor said **

**"I'm sorry" Hunter asked while Shawn stood there dumbstruck getting over what he just heard **

**"What?" Mickie and Lillian muttered **

**"They," John paused "Wait who's they?" The wwe champion stood speechless **

**Oooooo Sorry got to leave it there; oh no Torrie's pregnant who's the father Cena or Carlito **

**Chapter 18: Torrie finds it she having a baby, what would this do to John and Torrie **


	18. I swear it all over again

**Chapter 18: I swear it all over again **

**Nobody had spoken in the waiting room after the doctor had dropped the bombshell that Torrie was pregnant. It had shocked every single one of them it left the wwe champion John Cena speechless**

**"Emm can someone just tell me what I just heard, so I know I wasn't imagining it?" Shawn said **

**"Torrie having a baby, I didn't even know she was pregnant" Lillian spoke still shocked **

**"No me neither" Mickie told, she knew why John was being quiet because he had slept with her so that baby could be his but it could also be Carlito's. John didn't know what to do or what to say he was completely dumbstruck. **

**John walked out of the room not wanting to listen to them talk about it he needed some space on his own to take this new news in. Mickie followed the wwe champion to talk to him **

**"Where's she going?" Hunter asked Shawn **

**"No idea" Shawn replied to him **

**John was standing outside the hospital, it was cold gloomy raining night but the wwe champion didn't care he had more important things on his mind that would be the fact he might be the father of Torrie's baby. **

**"Are you okay?" Mickie asked behind him **

**"Ohh yeah me great thanks for asking," John muttered **

**"I know it's a shock John," Mickie replied, John looked at her **

**"But I know that the baby Torrie's carrying could be yours" **

**"No it's not its Carlito's" John said **

**"It still could be yours because I know you two slept together, it only takes one time John" Mickie replied, John looked at her before closing his eyes **

**"I don't know" John replied taking in the fact he could have a daughter or son **

**"John you are going to have to get used to the fact that the baby Torrie is carrying is yours and soon you'll have to realise that," Mickie said **

**"Ohh I know, Mickie I want that baby to be mine but if it isn't I can't bring up someone else kid" John told Mickie **

**"What?" **

**"You saying that if it is Carlito's then you will break it up with Torrie," Mickie asked John **

**"Yeah…I don't know" John replied **

**"You love Torrie she loves you, you could make it work" Mickie told John **

**"Yeah but I won't be the father will I?" **

**"Well I don't know" Mickie replied **

**Later on **

**John and Mickie were back in the waiting room and still DX were talking about the pregnancy. The doctor entered the room telling them everything was okay with the mother and the baby. **

**"Can we see her?" Mickie asked **

**"Yes of course but only one at a time, she will still be very drowsy," The doctor told **

**"John you go" Hunter told **

**"What?" John asked **

**"Yeah you go, we'll wait here until its okay for us all to come" Mickie told**

**"I guess I'll tell her then" John uttered **

**He followed the doctor to Torrie's room while the rest stayed in the waiting room, they were very happy that Torrie is okay. **

**"Right nurse will direct you to Miss Wilson" The doctor said, a woman called Sarah came to the scene. **

**"Sarah can you take him to Miss Wilson please" The doctor asked, Sarah nodded **

**"Of course, please follow me" She pleasantly replied, John followed her through a couple of doors and down a corridor until they finally got to Torrie's room. **

**The nurse opened the door, John stepped in as soon as he did his eyes met a slumbering Torrie. John walked over to her bedside and looked at the beauty as she was sleeping. He could hear the monitor's beeping normally in the background. **

**She was lying down with her head propped on a couple of pillows while her golden hair spread across her shoulders. As she slept she looked like sleepy beauty. **

**John still standing, he watched Torrie chest rise up and down making sure she was okay. John didn't take his eyes from the beautiful Torrie probably the mother of his child. John sighed looking at her stomach wondering if it was his that was growing in her **

**Torrie opened her eyes feeling sick and lightheaded. Torrie turned her head to see John there. Torrie looked around getting worried as she looks at the walls. Torrie mustered enough strength to get John's attention. **

**"John" **

**The wwe champion turned around hearing his name, he forced a smile seeing Torrie awake. Torrie moved in the bed getting comfortable**

**"Oh my god what's wrong?" Torrie asked seeing John's face **

**"Nothing Torrie," John replied he didn't want to tell her yet **

**"No you have a something face, oh my god I'm dying aren't I?" Torrie replied **

**"No" John said **

**"Oh my god what then?" **

**"You're pregnant Torrie," John spoke shocking Torrie **

**Torrie looked at him after he said that shocking the cover girl. Torrie took the news that he just told her she couldn't believe it. Torrie stared at John a few seconds before laughing she laughed a little bit more until she saw the serious expression in his face. **

**"Don't John, that's not funny" **

**"I'm not joking, Torrie you're pregnant that's why your in here" John told her **

**"No, I can't be" Torrie said frantically **

**"You are" John replied, Torrie lay down with wide eyes as the news of her being pregnant sunk in **

**"Oh my god, I can't believe that" Torrie replied speechless **

**"You're not the only one" John spoke **

**"I had no idea" Torrie muttered, John looked at her he took a breath before talking again **

**"Torrie," **

**"I know what you're going to say," Torrie muttered "I have messed everything up because now we can't be together can we?" **

**"Torrie I love you more than anything but I can't bring up someone else's kid I can't do it I'm sorry" John told, Torrie nodded trying not to cry but she knew something the wwe champion didn't **

**"But I can't be there for you, every step of the way" John replied, Torrie looked and smiled **

**"That sounds good to me" Torrie choked out, John gave her hug before Mickie entered the room with Lillian **

**"I'll leave you too it" John spoke, Torrie faked a smile hiding the emotion**

**John left the room while Mickie and Lillian talked to Torrie**

**John was with Hunter and Shawn in the waiting room. Hunter was sitting next to him holding a cup of tea **

**"I'm sorry man" Hunter replied **

**"Yeah but it doesn't have to end between you and Torrie," Shawn said **

**John walked out not wanting to listen; Hunter nudged Shawn nearly off the chair. **

**"Alright I'm going" Shawn said to Hunter, the game smiled as Shawn went out to talk to the wwe champion **

**"It could still work you know" Shawn replied **

**"How" John asked staring out a window "She's having someone else's baby" **

**"you promise to never tell anyone this" Shawn spoke,, John turned around looking at him he nodded **

**"Madison isn't my daughter, she's someone else's" Shawn said **

**"You what?" John cracked up laughing knowing that couldn't be true "Stop playing Shawn" **

**"I'm not, but you know what I still love her as my own daughter John, so you see it can work" Shawn told the wwe champion **

**"I messed everything up," Torrie told **

**"What do you mean, Torrie you're going to have baby," Mickie told **

**Torrie nodded it still felt surreal that she was " yeah" **

**"You're not going to have an abortion are you?" Lillian asked, Torrie looked at her **

**"No of course not" Torrie replied, "It's my own fault getting in this mess why should my baby suffer" **

**"Good" Lillian said, she walked out to get drink leaving Mickie and Torrie alone **

**"Torrie we both know that baby could be John's" Mickie told her **

**"Yeah," Torrie uttered, Mickie carried on talking to Torrie about the baby and John **

**"Mickie, stop I already know who the father is?" Torrie said, Mickie stopped in the middle of the sentence when Torrie spoke **

**"Huh how?" Mickie told, Torrie looked at her weirdly "What do you mean how?" **

**"Well okay who is it?" Mickie replied **

**Torrie sighed taking a deep breath, before speaking again telling Mickie the answer **

**"It's John," Torrie spoke**

**"How do you know that?" Mickie said **

**"Because Carlito and I never slept together," Torrie spoke **

**"What?" **

**"No we never did" Torrie replied shocking Mickie James **

**"Okay how many times are you shock me today" Mickie replied laughing **

**Torrie laughed a little feeling still weak "I'm sorry" **

**"It's okay, so if it's John why are you and him splitting up Tor he thinks it's Carlito's" Mickie told **

**"Because maybe John is right, every single time we get close something bad happens so maybe we are just supposed to friends" Torrie said **

**"Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Mickie told, "You two are going to have a baby and you say that you don't belong together" **

**"I'm saying we don't belong together, I'm saying we should just stay friends" **

**"But you love him!" Mickie shouted, John came back in the room to witness a sort of disagreement between Mickie and Torrie**

**"You know what I wish you two would just sort it out," Mickie said before slamming the door on her way out. John turned to Torrie he saw she was pale and didn't look to well **

**"Okay what's going on?" John asked **

**"John, I know this is going to shock you but the baby is yours" Torrie told **

**"Huh, you what?" **

**"Yeah I know because I never slept with Carlito so I am sorry but it's yours and I don't know what to do?" Torrie replied scared **

**"Wait huh?" John said shocked **

**"It's just such a mess but the baby I'm carrying is yours" Torrie told, John turned away taking it in. Torrie lowered her head seeing John's back turned sensing he wasn't happy but what she couldn't say John was smiling **

**"Torrie, you don't know how happy I am to hear that, I don't want to let you go" John said, Torrie looked at him before hugging him with all the strength she had in her **

**"I love you, are you sure that this is what you want?" Torrie asked looking at John **

**"Ohh what the girl I love and the mother of my baby, yeah I think it's what I want" John replied holding Torrie's hand **

**"Good" Torrie smiled "Because I'm not having a termination" **

**"Good I would hate you if you did" John replied, Torrie smiled and kissed John knowing that they would have a baby together. **

**John put Torrie back after releasing her from his embrace. Torrie smiled at him until pain filled her body. Torrie yelped trying to breathe **

**"Torrie!" John said, "What's wrong?" John looked worried at her his eyes were filled with tears seeing Torrie in agony. **

**"Oh my god, Torrie" John called, suddenly the machines started to beep Torrie was in serious danger **

**"Help!" John called; nurses and doctors came in as Torrie closed her eyes. **

**"What's wrong?" **

**"She's arrested," The doctor said "Don't worry we will do everything we can do," **

**John was told to go outside as they put Torrie flat on the bed trying to help her. John froze as he helplessly watched the love of his life lying there not moving**

**"John!" Mickie screeched running over with Hunter, Shawn and Lillian **

**"What's wrong?" Shawn said looking the window **

**"She just stopped breathing," John uttered looking at her **

**"Oh my god Torrie!" Lillian cried, Hunter comforted the Latina diva in her moment of need**

**"Come on Torrie don't die on us please" hunter uttered, Mickie had her head in her hands as she cried while they all helplessly watch Torrie being revived. **

**"Please Torrie come on" John muttered seeing her being shocked but it didn't have any affect**

**"Right we got a rhythm," The doctor told as he just saved Torrie **

**Later on **

**John, Mickie, Lillian, Shawn and Hunter was in the waiting room they were waiting on news of Torrie the doctor had told them that the next 24 hours was critical for Torrie and the baby. Nobody said a word they were just praying Torrie would be okay **

**"She will be okay, she's strong" Mickie said being the first person to speak ever since they were told Torrie could die **

**"Yeah they are doing everything they can," Lillian replied **

**"Yeah she will and when she's better she'll be back on raw telling Hunter off," Shawn said enlightening everyone's spirits **

**"Yeah" Hunter replied with a smile **

**"Yeah right," John said the only one who was facing the truth "Come on guys face it she could die and we all just staying positive" **

**"Exactly that is what the doctor told us to do John," Mickie replied, John was going to say something back but he just shut his mouth. **

**Stephanie opened the door, everyone looked and smiled at the billion-dollar princess, Hunter's lovely strong wife "Steph" Hunter got up and hugged her tight. **

**"The doctor," Lillian replied seeing her walk, everyone turned and looked at her **

**"How is she?" They asked, the doctor looked down before glancing up again about to tell them the welfare of the beautiful diva Torrie Wilson **

**Ohh no is Torrie okay, please review thanks until next time bye **

**Chapter 19: Goodbye to you **


	19. Goodbye to you

**Chapter 19: Goodbye to you **

**"How is she?" John repeated, the doctor looked at them noticing they were very worried and the news she was going to tell them would destroy them**

**"I think we should sit down," The doctor complied**

**"Oh no" Mickie broke down**

**"Just tell us please," Lillian replied trying to fight the tears**

**"I am very sorry, we did everything we could Miss Wilson is gone the machines are breathing for her, she's dead" The doctor said, everyone looked at her with shocked expressions. Stephanie cried in Hunter's chest while tears fell from the game's eyes. Shawn was crying as well while he hugged Mickie James who was distraught to know that her good friend her probably best mate was dead**

**"No she can't be" Mickie cried**

**"I am very sorry and I am also sorry to say that the baby has died too" The doctor replied.**

**"Oh no" Lillian said with tears rolling down, she sobbed sitting down on the chair. John hadn't said or moved ever since hearing the dreaded news that his baby and Torrie had died.**

**"I miss there was something I could say but we need permission to turn off the machine, the father of baby" The doctor replied, John looked up at him**

**"What?"**

**"I will give you time to think about it," The doctor said, John closed his eyes burying his head in his hands.**

**"John, you okay?" Mickie said**

**"Ohh yeah I'm great the girl I loved is dead and the baby I had has died too and now I have to turn off Torrie!" John snapped letting all the emotion out**

**"John you know that this is the right thing to do, let her go" Shawn said wiping his eyes**

**"No I can't" John muttered, "I'm sorry I can't turn off Torrie" The wwe champion walked out of the room and out of the hospital a emotional wreck.**

**John sat down on a bench, he didn't care about that it was gloomy horrible night he had just lost everything that mattered to him. John put his head down letting all the emotion out he cried all on his own he didn't want to let Torrie go he loved her more than anything and now he had lost her. John could have deal with losing the baby but he can't deal with losing Torrie**

**"Oh my god I have never see you cry," A voice called, John opened his eyes before sighing. He turned and couldn't believe who he saw he fell off the bench because he was freaked out to see Torrie standing there with a long white gown**

**"Okay, what the hell?" John muttered looking at Torrie**

**"Torrie," John said, Torrie smiled and helped him up**

**"Okay what's with the gown" John asked looking at her**

**"What don't you like it?" Torrie asked with a smile**

**"What's going on?" John asked sitting back on the bench**

**"I'm dreaming aren't I?"**

**"No"**

**"What then?"**

**"I really don't know" Torrie replied holding up the dress so she could sit down**

**Torrie sat down with him; she put her hands on her lap before turning to the love of her life "John, I'm here to tell you to let me go"**

**"What?" John asked "No I can't"**

**"You have too, John that body in that hospital isn't me it's just the outside" Torrie told, John looked at her not believing what he was hearing**

**"John she isn't me, I'm here right now to say goodbye" Torrie replied**

**"No"**

**"Yeah I am, but I will always be with you in here, in your heart" Torrie told with her hand on John's heart that has so much love in there for her**

**"What am I supposed to do without you," John asked, Torrie looked at him**

**"You'll be fine because I'll be with you, I know that you will make me very proud" Torrie replied "But I can't be there to see it"**

**"I would do anything to switch places Torrie," John replied, Torrie smiled put her hand on his face**

**"The only thing I want you to do is live John, live for me my wwe champ" Torrie smiled**

**"Those monitors are holding me back I need to let go peacefully" Torrie replied**

**John nodded with his head down knowing he had to say goodbye to her**

**"I will always love you" Torrie told, John looked at her**

**"Me too, you will always be the one I love Torrie" John replied, Torrie smiled at him. Torrie closed her eyes and kissed John for the last time and gave him a hug.**

**Torrie stood up and walked away, she turned back and smiled which John smiled back at her. John opened his eyes again and saw he was on his own Torrie was gone. John let a few tears fall before he walked back into the hospital to let Torrie go.**

**"I can't believe this," Mickie told**

**"Me neither, this can't be happening" Lillian muttered while Shawn had his arm around her**

**"Is John going to come back?" Mickie asked, Hunter and Stephanie looked**

**"No idea" Hunter uttered**

**"Yeah I am" John said**

**"John thank god," Shawn said, the wwe champion looked as the doctor came in**

**"We need permission" The doctor replied**

**"You got it turn it off," John said**

**"Okay" The doctor said**

**The doctor opened the door, John looked at Torrie who was peacefully sleeping in the bed. John looked at the machines that was keeping Torrie alive he knew Torrie didn't want to be hooked up to machines so he would let go peacefully as much as he hated to let her go.**

**John kissed Torrie on the forehead and told her he loved her before giving the doctor the go ahead**

**"Ohh I can't watch" Mickie cried turning away from the window**

**Lillian looked as tears fell from her eyes, she sobbed, as the doctor was ready to turn off the machine. Lillian looked up and noticed something Torrie moved air was coming out of the mask she had over her. Lillian flinched stepping back with shock**

**"STOP SHE'S ALIVE," Lillian cried**

**End of chapter, Oh my god thank god for Lillian will they listen to her**

**Chapter 20: Miracles**


	20. We're Miracle

**Chapter 20: **

"**STOP IT NOW, STOP" Lillian ran in stopping the doctor **

"**Lillian, come on" Mickie said trying to pull her away **

"**No she's alive," Lillian shouted at the top of her voice **

"**Lil, she's not" Mickie replied, Lillian struggled in Hunter and Shawn's grip she was the only one who knew there was life still in Torrie. **

"**No come on Lillian, stop it" Hunter replied **

"**No, she is John she's alive she moved" Lillian cried while Shawn was holding her waist **

"**Someone get her out of here" The doctor ordered, Lillian back elbowed Shawn and went up to John trying to convince him **

"**She's alive she is John" Lillian said, security came in and took Lillian but she struggled as much as she could **

"**Please, please just stop" Lillian said **

"**She's hysterical just turn it off" John replied, Lillian looked with wide eyes **

"**NO!" Lillian replied, the doctor was about to turn it off but Torrie moved again and this time John saw it. John looked seeing Torrie move her head "Wait stop" **

"**See I told you," Lillian cried **

"**Torrie" John replied, she moved and coughed waking up leaving everyone shocked even the doctor's thought she had died. **

"**Everyone out we need to check everything is okay" **

"**She is alive isn't she?" John asked, the doctor looked at him and nodded **

"**Yeah she is," She told, everyone left the room so the doctors could do their job**

**John stood with his back against the wall taking in everything that had happened. He thought he lost Torrie but now he had regained her again**

"**Oh my god I can't believe it, Lillian" Mickie beamed hugging Lillian the savour of the day **

"**Thank you Lillian" John said hugging her, if it wasn't for her John would have lost Torrie not realising that she was alive **

**Stephanie was hugging Hunter while Mickie was again hugging Lillian while Shawn was talking to John they were over the moon that Torrie was still alive. **

**The doctor came back in new on Torrie **

"**She's fine, Torrie is resting at the moment" Hearing that everyone hugged each other **

"**I can't tell you how sorry I am to put you through that, but I tell you that someone just gave all a miracle" The doctor told with a smile on her face **

"**Yeah" Mickie said with happiness **

"**And another thing that is surreal is the baby is alive as well," The doctor said, everyone stopped and looked at her hearing her tell them that news **

"**Huh how can that be?" John asked **

"**I don't know but we have checked and the baby is fine and well along with the mother," The doctor said**

"**Oh my god!" Lillian replied with her hand around her mouth while happy tears fell from her eyes **

"**Can we see her?" John asked **

"**Of course" The doctor told**

"**John you go" Lillian replied knowing how important it is to him to see Torrie **

**John opened the door again for the 3 time today, he saw Torrie lying down sleeping breathing on her own but the monitors were still beeping normally. John sat down next to Torrie thanking god that he still had her and the baby. **

**Torrie moved and slowly flickered her eyes open, John saw and hoped this wasn't another imagination of his. Torrie turned her head and looked at John, she smiled seeing him "John, I thought I never see you again" **

"**Yeah I'm here, don't do that to me again or else it will be me dying" John joked holding her hand **

"**I'm sorry I got so lost, I saw you, you needed me and I couldn't get to you" Torrie spoke crying **

"**Torrie, I'm here now with you you're going to okay" John consoled her, Torrie closed her eyes and tears fell from her eyes **

"**The baby" Torrie remembered **

"**The baby is fine," John replied with a smile, Torrie smiled knowing her baby was safe **

"**Ohh thank god," Torrie said **

"**Where's everyone else?" Torrie asked sitting up **

"**In the waiting room, do you want to see them?" John asked **

"**Yeah" Torrie replied with a smile **

"**Alright" John told **

**Hunter, Shawn, Stephanie, Mickie and Lillian came in the room happy to see Torrie awake and looking well **

"**Torrie!" Mickie cried hugging her, John stood up letting Mickie hug Torrie along with the others **

"**One day you are going to give me heart attack," Shawn said kissing Torrie on the head **

"**I'm sorry" Torrie replied **

"**We're so happy you're okay Torrie and the baby as well," Stephanie told, Torrie smiled looking at John **

"**Yeah" Torrie smiled **

**A few hours passed by the guys and girls left John and Torrie alone in the room **

"**You know what I seriously think someone up there wants us to be together," John said **

"**Yeah" Torrie replied with her hand on her stomach where their baby is growing **

"**I almost lost you, it made me realise just how much I love you more than anything" John replied, Torrie smiled holding his hand **

"**Yeah me too" Torrie told **

"**I love you Torrie and I will swear it all over again" John replied, Torrie sweetly smiled knowing everything was going to okay **

"**It's going to okay isn't it" Torrie replied **

"**Yeah it will be, I'll make it be alright," John said to her **

"**You and me are miracle" Torrie replied **

"**No you, me and the baby we're miracle" John said, Torrie took John's hand and put it on her stomach where their lovely unborn baby was growing. John smiled leaning in before kissing Torrie thanking god that he had given them a miracle a second chance. **

**Aww end of story, sorry I couldn't kill off Torrie lol. Please review thanks for reading luv Kelly**

**I'm sorry but there is no sequel I thought I would leave it there. **

**But if you want to know lol**

**Torrie and John had a baby girl they called her Rachel Anne Wilson Cena. Rachel grew up with the beauty of her mother and the strong heart like her dad she was the best thing that ever happened to John and Torrie. **


End file.
